Sasusaku Month '14
by panda.chan825
Summary: Sasusaku prompts! woohoo! I did start late but at least I'm doing all the prompts! Rated M just incase.
1. The Smell of Fresh Paint

**As a HUGE fan of Sasusaku, I'm ashamed I did not realize July is Sasusaku month. I'm even more saddened that I am SEVEN days late on this. So I shall make up for them all tonight...morning…at this moment. So no one say; "but you're late!" Yes I know I am late. I do have a somewhat valid reason though. I just got home from the beach and I did not take my laptop with me so there fore I couldn't write even when I knew. I found out the last day of last month so I couldn't really do much about it. Anyways without further adieu, here is the first prompt!**

* * *

Sakura wrinkled her nose as she popped open a new can of paint. The smell of those strong chemicals was nauseating, however the smell of fresh paint was soothing. It was like a new start, fresh beginning, an end to the nightmares; hers and Sasuke's. Sakura poked her head around the doorframe and looked at the calendar on the living room wall. Sasuke was due back from his rescue mission tonight. She had to hurry and finish painting a couple spots over and touching up the doorframe, then she had to move all the furniture back into the bedroom. Though it was the early morning she didn't want to take a chance and have him walk in on her in the middle of her big surprise.

She sighed and looked around the room. She started her little project a couple days ago. The rest of the house was a subtle cream color. Their bedroom was almost a dark room. She absolutely hated it, but Sakura wasn't changing it for herself. She was changing it for her beloved boyfriend of five years. She smiled fondly at the thought of him and gave a sad sigh remembering he was on a mission to track down a ninja from their own village who was trying to go rogue after his parents were trialed by the elders as a danger to this village.

They were proven guilty of attempting to over throw Tsunade and take over the village. When the boy heard of it he took all of his parents knowledge of the village and fled to the Sound and Grass village to betray Konoha. Originally this village was for Naruto but Tsunade believed maybe Sasuke could talk sense into a boy who is in a similar situation Sasuke was in years ago.

Sakura let out another sigh remembering that the boy he was and the reason he became that boy, is the reason she is repainting their room. The nightmares he had, the entire corpse of his fallen clan and the anger towards the elders he had still sat in his brain. The death of Itachi still haunted him. Sakura would wake up in the middle of the night to Sasuke furiously scratching at his hands; he claimed he was getting the "blood" off himself. She would have to grab his hands and place them on her heart to remind her he is still here with her and not in the past. Sometimes he would get so riled up in his sleep he would attack Sakura. Once he woke up to him on top of her with his hands firm, but not a death grip, around her throat. The Uchiha refused to speak or even look at her for days.

Light blue, she picked light blue as the new color for their room. She hoped the light color would relax him and drive the nightmares away, the guilt, the sorrow, the pain. Light blue for the sky, symbolizing the endlessness of it and a bright happy future together, with not just her but all of his friends. Light blue was also for the water, the water he would often stare at that sat in the lake by the Uchiha compound. The place he first met his best friend, Naruto. She even went as far as making the light blue towards the ground more of a darker shade than the blue towards the ceiling so it would look more like water. She looked up and smiled at the faint, fluffy clouds she painted on the ceiling. Hopefully he would love it.

She smiled at her handy work and closed the can. The pinkette looked at her clock and slightly panicked. It was the afternoon already and the paint had yet to dry. Moving the furniture was not an issue. It was the drying of the paint that she could not control. She mentally cursed herself and threw the brush on the ground causing it to paint a streak down her entire left leg.

She froze when she heard the front door slide open and Sasuke's familiar sigh he lets out when he comes back from a mission. She cursed herself even more knowing something like this would happen.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called from the front of the house.

"In here Sasuke-Kun." She answered dejectedly.

He walked in and gaped at the beautifully painted room. She blushed and wished he hadn't come home so early, though she loved when he did she wanted so badly for this to be perfect.

"Someone's been busy." He mused, encircling his arms around her waist and kissing the tip of her nose.

"I wanted it to be perfect so I could surprise you." She sighed quietly. "I don't want your nightmares to plague you anymore." Sakura added in a hushed tone.

"Sakura." He sighed, his eyes softening as he realized her intentions behind this. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his nose into her hair. He inhaled and sighed. He loved her scent. She looked down and saw she got a lot more paint on herself than she realized. Too late to warn, it had rubbed off on Sasuke now too. She tried to push away but he only held on tighter.

"Sasuke-Kun, your clothes, the paint is on it."

"It's okay, it'll have the smell of fresh paint."


	2. Late

**Guys, please keep in mind I am writing all of these seven chapters in one sitting and it's 3 am. I'm also posting them all at the same time. My loyal followers have some mercy on me please. They're all just little prompts and not entirely long. Also I haven't forgotten about Konoha Mafia, just give me a breather. Thank you!**

* * *

Sakura held her breath and another wave of nausea hit her. Something wasn't right and she knew it. Lately she'd been feeling very tired and moody. Then when she wasn't either of those she was hungry. Always hungry. She ate almost all of Sasuke's tomatoes with sugar and peanut butter. As a doctor she had an inkling of what was going on, but she didn't want it to be true. They had only been married for two years now. There was no way they were ready for such a responsibility. They hadn't even talked about it yet. They were so caught up with missions and being "newly weds" there was no time for that. Plus with Naruto and the rest of Konoha 12 as their close friends it was like having a bunch of those little responsibilities running around. Hell, sometimes they were one in themselves.

She bit her lip and stared off into space. Ino and Hinata sat with her and remained quiet. They didn't pry, even thought Hinata could use her special eyes to see if their was another chakra system developing inside her. What's going to happen? How is Sasuke going to react to this? There's no way their ready to quit being shinobi for this. Sasuke is having the time of his life being the ANBU leader. Sakura absolutely loves being the head of the hospital. They wouldn't be able to do it full time if she was. They'd have to divide their attention.

Finally she decided now was the best time to do it before Sasuke came home. She turned her body and looked at her best friends. Hinata gave her a reassuring smile and Ino stroked her hair soothingly. The pinkette nodded and waited for Hinata's genetic eyes to activate. When the lavender eyed girl finished her "examination" She looked over and Ino and smiled half-heartedly. Sakura looked at her friends unsure smiles and tears rolled down her cheeks. Half of the salty water was from happiness and the other half was from fear.

A couple hours later Sasuke came home to his beloved sitting on the couch trying not to cry, but failing miserably. He rushed over and pulled her into his arms.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked stroking her hair, and trying to keep his voice warm and even. She shook her head and buried her face into his chest.

"You know whatever it is you can tell me. I won't be angry baby. Are you hurt?" He asked concerned. Whatever it was they would work through it. Maybe a patient died today and she was going through guilt he thought. He knew it was something they could work through, not anything bad. He knew for damn sure it wasn't anything like her being unfaithful or something. They were made for each other and she was absolutely devoted to him. What he told her was not half hearted, he meant it and trust the words that tumbled from his lips.

"Sakura, please. Don't make me beg." He sighed, pulling her onto his lap and rocking back and forth. She took a deep breath and her sobbing morphed into hiccups.

"I'm late." She whispered. She looked up at him slowly scared of his reaction. She was overcome with joy by the reaction she got when Sasuke grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Four weeks passed and she was feeling weird. Something wasn't right. She was having these weird cramps lately and this was something she couldn't quite describe. She was six and a half weeks along with her pregnancy and now it felt like her insides were turning. She called over Hinata and Ino once the pain got severe. They wasted no time in rushing over. Hinata activated her eyes as Ino lay Sakura down and held her hand firmly. Hinata was over come with panic when she couldn't find the tiny extra chakra branch in her uterus that was suppose to be the start of a new life. Sakura let out a moan and then it turned into a painful scream. As quick as she could, Ino sent a telepathic message to Shikamaru to tell Sasuke to get over here knowing today was boys night for them.

Sasuke ran into the house with the guys in tow. He ran into the bedroom hallway just as Hinata and Ino walked out shutting the door. They both had tears in their eyes as they heard Sakura let out another sob.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Ino sniffled defeated. His heart broke as he realized what happened. He nodded at them and squeezed both their hands as a silent thanks for helping his wife and for comfort. He stilled his shaking frame and opened the door to find Sakura on the floor clutching a pillow stained with tears. He started crying at the scene before him. He knew, he wasn't dumb, but he needed to hear Sakura say it so they could accept it together and face it as one. He walked over and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm no longer late Sasuke."


	3. Phobia

**These are actually pretty long for something that's suppose to be short…is it suppose to be short?...Well since the last one was sad here's a cuter one. This one is going to be EXTREMELY short cuz I can't think of anything good for this topic.**

Sasuke sat in his miniature office at home and straightened out his paper work. It was a long day today. There were missions for his ANBU flying in everywhere. He picked up his coffee mug and took a generous amount. Suddenly he dropped it and the mug broke spilling coffee all over the floor and scattering broken pieces of clay everywhere.

Sakura heard the noise from the living room and rushed in to see what happened. She feared his anger got the best of him again and he was breaking things in his office, like he did most of the time when he got angry about something he felt he had no control over.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" She asked trying to remain calm as she semi rushed into the room. She saw him staring at something intently on his desk and waited for him to further elaborate on why one of his favorite mugs was laying shattered at his feet. When he didn't explain she came over and stood by his desk.

"Sasuke-kun? Baby, what are you starting at?" She asked waving her perfectly manicured hand in front of his eyes.

He didn't reply, instead he remained silent, his gaze stayed on that spot on his desk. The pinkette couldn't figure out exactly what was making him act so weird. His desk was too messy and filled with too much paperwork to find the source of the problem right away. She stooped down to his eye level and followed his gaze. When she concentrated more she realized what he was looking at. A small dark green creature stuck its tongue out and its tale moved on the corner of his desk and was coming towards him. He glared at it, it was the same glare he gave any opponent, or anyone stupid enough to hit on his girlfriend. She giggled, as she looked closer to see it wasn't just any fly or beetle, it was a small spider.

"Sasuke just pick it up and take it outside" She laughed patting his head.

"Don't talk, you'll make it aware of our presence." He replied, his gaze never leaving the arachnid.

"Oh my kami. You're scared of lizards! " She screamed. He glared at her as she let out uncontrollable laughter and clutched her stomach. "A man who plays with snakes and lets your summon sit around your neck and hold conversations with you, is afraid of a lizard!? They're the same thing!" She added wheezing.

"Shut up!" He growled as he looked back at his desk he saw the spider had gotten closer to him and he stiffened immensely at the proximity of it. "They are not the same thing! They may both be reptiles but they are different! Snakes just move their bodies and curl up next to you. Lizards can chase you with their legs and some change colors. Not to mention they just look crazy!"

"Snakes slither and they can blend in too! What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed laughing. She placed her hand in front of the little reptile and let it crawl on her hand. She laughed as she saw Sasuke sink into his chair. The pinkette decided enough was enough and she walked over to the window and set it free.

"You have a phobia of lizards, how odd." She mused.

"Well what's your phobia?" He challenged. Her face fell as she remembered.

"Needles. I hate being stuck with them. I have a phobia of needles."

"Oh what the fuck."


	4. There Was No Warning

**I'm dying. This one might be the last one before I finish catch up tomorrow…in a couple hours….I love writing so much…My readers too. I value you guys, old and new!**

* * *

It happened so fast. One day Sakura was this helpless, defenseless little girl that cried for him every move she made. Now she's the girl that doesn't look for his assistance or his approval. She's the girl that can break the ground with a gentle tap and blow Naruto away with her temper.

One day she was the girl that was head over heels in love with Sasuke. Now she's just the girl that loves him in a special, subtle way. She doesn't fan girl anymore. She will always love him but now she has her own way of showing it; by showing him how much she's changed.

He watched her from the ground he sat on as she threw punch after punch, knocking all of these rogue nins down, without so much as breaking a sweat. He had ran out of chakra from a previous ambush and here she was saving his but this time. He cursed himself, he should have known better. Even though he was a newly appointed shinobi after the war he was still rusty when it came to the protocol of a mission. Slowly he got use to it, but he wasn't use to the fact that anything can happen on a mission, they never go as planned. If you're luck they can go remotely as how you planned for it to turn.

He was mad when he saw her get hit a couple times. Sasuke tried to get up to help her but he couldn't. Not only because he was so exhausted from the chakra depletion, but because Sakura threatened to throw away all his tomatoes and forbid anyone from selling him any.

When did this happen? Since when did she order him around? When did she start pulling the strings? When did she start protecting him? When had she stopped beind so scared and grown so strong?

When Sakura finished the rogues off she turned to Sasuke to heal his wounds and give him back some chakra so he wouldn't feel so sick. Once the onyx eyed boy was back to normal health she noticed something was still wrong. She asked if he was still hurt and he shook his head. She asked what was bothering him and again he just denied her an answer. It wasn't a question really. It was a statement now, to him now it became an understanding of what happened. It all just happened all of a sudden and it saddens him because of the circumstances. He opened his mouth for a simply reply.

"There was no warning."


	5. Keepsake

**This one and then one more. I'll finish the latest one (prompt 7) in the morning… erhm a couple hours… okay go on. **

* * *

"It's too long. Why can't someone else take this? Hinata can't take Naruto's position for so long and I can't call the shots on the ANBU." Sakura argued as tears ran down her face.

"I know Sakura, but we have to do this. If not another war will start and this time it won't be the Shinobi alliance against a deity. It will be all of us against each other. Do you really want to see the Sand Village somehow turn against Konoha?" Sasuke sighed, kissing her on her forehead for the umpteenth time. She didn't answer, but opted for shaking her head as an answer.

"Six months! You have to go on it for six months! Diplomatic my ass!" She argued.

Sasuke stared at his girlfriend and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. After the war things were starting to go back to normal, until shinobi from all over the place were turning up either missing or dead. Villages were pointing fingers at each other and it was turning into an all out national argument. As the new Hokage Naruto had to handle this. It was too important to send just a jounin out. He decided he would take his ANBU captain with him and the rest of his Konoha 12 teammates. The only issue was there still needed to be strong shinobi here to hold down the village. The guys all agreed that behind a powerful man was a smart and even stronger woman. The girls all agreed that for the village they would be brave enough to be away from their significant other and help run this village. The villagers were all okay with it seeing as how they were the generation that saved them all from that crazy deity.

"You aren't the only one going through this okay? Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Hana, and even Matsuki will endure Gaara's absence." He reasoned.

"Please don't get hurt. Come home to me." She cried as she rammed herself into his arms. He dropped his bag and sighed. There was no way she was going to handle this as easy as he had hoped. He had a brilliant idea. He pulled away from her and planted a kiss on her lips before pulling silver chain over his head. He put the chain over hers and placed her hand over the cool pendant hanging from it. It was the Uchiha crest that she would one day wear on all of her clothes. She looked up at him unsure whether she should keep it or not. He kissed her as a silent reassurance and was about to pull her back into a hug when she kissed his cheek and told him not to move. She darted into their bedroom and came back with a thick metal chain in her hand. He looked at her confused and waited for her to continue.

"If I have this then you take this." She slipped off her ring she always wore and slid it onto the chain. It was a simple silver band with her kanji name engraved on it. She got it once she entered the academy and has gotten it resized over the year. The outside held her name and the inside hade the white circle for her family name.

"Obviously your fingers are too big to wear this so just keep it on this chain." She smiled through tears. He let out a genuine smile and pulled her into hug.

"For a keepsake." He stated.

"A keepsake."


	6. Night In

**I know I know, still a little late. I'm trying. I have family still in town and it's hard to write when I'm running around with them and two little kids. Hopefully I'll be caught up very soon.**

* * *

Sakura sat at the window and stared out into the early evening. She let out a disappointed sigh and watched as rain droplets chased each other around and around on the window before dripping down to the sill.

"We were suppose to have a picnic today." She sighed to no one in particular. Sasuke was out getting some things for their plan B. She turned around and slid down on the tiny love seat attached to the bay window. The bubble gum colored hair girl looked at the door and smiled when she heard a key inserted into the lock. She had volunteered to go with him but he knew how she felt about being in the rain when it was winter, so he opted for her to stay home and pick some stuff for them to do for their make shift date.

"I got you some chocolate." Sasuke announced walking in and locking the door behind him. "The rains getting harder and it's starting to thunder too."

"So sad." She mumbled, letting out another sigh.

"It's fine. C'mon lets have fun with plan B. It's not everyday we get a full day off." Sasuke smirked seeing her in one of his long sleeve shirts. He loved seeing her bare legs under his shirts that were even too big for himself, it made her look smaller than she already is and in a way even sexier.

Sakura smiled and jumped down from where she sat and ran into her ever-loving boyfriend. She kissed his cheek and settled down on the couch, patting the spot next to her signaling him to sit down. He sighed and kicked off his shoes before taking off his shirt and settling on the couch with her.

"Why do you take your shirt off? It's freezing." She questioned looking at him confused, trying not to stare at his abs too much.

"It's not that cold." He simply replied. "Enjoy the view?"

"Mou, you're doing this on purpose!" She whined poking his bare chest.

"No I'm not, it's comfortable."

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned into his side. He pulled the switch on the lap and turned off the dull source of light in the room. The pinkette picked up the remote and turned on the television, she pressed play and their favorite movie started to play. She reached over to her side of the couch and handed him a bowl of tomatoes. He smirked at her and kissed the tip of her nose as a silent thank you. They snuggled and watched the movie together, occasionally stopping to make out a little.

Suddenly there was a pop heard in the house and everything electric went off. A loud clap of thunder followed and then the rain started falling louder and heavier.

"Ah crap. Now what?" Sakura sighed putting down her chocolate.

"I can think of a few things." Sasuke smirked in the dark. He stood up and grabbed a couple candles from the drawer. He lit them with his fireball jutsu and placed them all around them. Sakura gave him a warm smile and blushed when she saw the look he gave her. He grinned before tackling her down on the couch. She started laughing hysterically as he tickled her and kissed her up and down her jaw line. She pulled him in for a kiss and their tongues fought for control over the other. He licked her lips and tasted the tangy sweet taste of the fruit filled chocolates he bought her.

"That's one way to spend a night in." They smiled before diving in for another round.


	7. Night Out

**Yay! I'm all caught up! I'm still not use to having a little more summer than I normally would now that I'm a high school graduate so I'm not use to having so much time reading, writing and drawing…yes that is all I do because I have no life and I do not like people except my tumblr family and my readers. I'm also not use to being able to read whatever it is I want to read in the summer because I'm always doing summer reading. I've read 6 books already and I still have just about a little more than a month left in summer. Well enjoy this prompt.**

* * *

"Be good for Daddy." Sasuke smiled kissing the top of his daughter's head. Akane Uchiha was two years old and so far the only daughter Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. She had three older brothers who were all teenagers now. The oldest was already an ANBU member at the age of sixteen and the two other brothers were twins and they were eleven. She smiled and giggled when her father tickled her stomach and poked her cheeks with two fingers.

"Okay daddy! Where's momma?" She asked in her tiny high-pitched voice.

"Right here baby." Sakura called walking into the room. Sasuke looked up from his conversation with Naruto, whom would be baby sitting Akane and both of their mouths dropped. The notorious Uchiha's wife was wearing a blood red gown with rose embroidery on the edges. It was slightly longer in the back creating an illusion that she was gracefully floating across the floor. When she walked a glimpse of her shoes is seen. Sasuke recognized those immediately. They were her favorite crystal louboutins. That wasn't what caught his attention it was her flawless, youthful face that did. She wore little to no make up and her hair, no longer than before was swept up in a loose chignon bun, with two pieces curled to frame her slender face. In her hair she wore the diamond hairpin she got as a Christmas present from Ino. When Sasuke's eyes crept lower he saw the plunging neckline and the see through nude colored mesh over it, giving off an illusion that there was no fabric covering her cleavage.

"Oh. My. Kami." Sasuke and Naruto mumbled.

"Mommy looks pwetty!" Akane giggled, completely oblivious to her dad and uncle's expression.

"Sakura-Chan you look great." Naruto cheered.

"You look breathtaking." Sasuke murmured, walking over to her and grabbing her hand. He placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand and placed in on his arm like a gentleman. She blushed and the gesture and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be back around midnight. Don't let her have too much sugar and watch her, when it gets too quiet she's up to something bad and that usually results in crying." Sakura instructed to Naruto.

"Let me put this in layman's term; don't let anything happen to my daughter. If one hair is missing from her head, I'm coming after you dobe. Then you and Hinata won't be able to make little ones of your own." Sasuke threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. Just because she's your only girl and she's daddy's little girl doesn't make her any different to take care of. Go on and go on your date. You two need a break before you drive yourselves and everyone else around you insane." Naruto laughed nervously, pushing them both out the door.

Sasuke and Sakura found it no use to argue and instead went on to the miniature ball Sasuke's parents wanted them to attend. They took this opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. They would help his parents with their function and go on the date they have been planning for weeks now.

When they arrived at the party at Sasuke's parents house they were greeted at the door by Itachi. Sasuke smirked and bumped fists with his brother, who in turn smirked back. Sakura tilted her face up at an angle so her cheek was towards him and accepted the quick peck he placed.

When they walked in they talked to their parents a little bit and met some of Sasuke's parents colleagues and business partners. Sasuke gave a death glare at anyone who dared to stare at Sakura too long or even had the guts to hit on her when they didn't notice he was around.

"Sasuke, our song." Sakura smiled when a slow song came on over the stereo system in the house. She flashed him one of her breathtaking smiles and he felt the wind get knocked out of him. He held out his hand and waited for her to put down her flute of champagne and follow him on the dance floor.

Her dress flowed out behind her as she walked and made a flame like colored circle as Sasuke twirled her around a couple times. By now a lot of people had moved back and watched the graceful couple dance. Girls were jealous she had him and she had a beautiful dress on. Guy were jealous he had such a sexy and beautiful woman, with such an exotic hair color, attached to him. They twirled and dipped to the song that played. When Sasuke wasn't spinning Sakura, he was keeping his hands on her hips and feeling her body react to the tempo of the music and sway to the rhythm and soul of the song. Sasuke kissed her temple and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"What a perfect night out."


	8. The Student becomes the Teacher

**Can't believe I'm actually caught up. So I'm not sure how this prompt is going to go but I will give it a try. I looked at the prompts and some of these seem hard to write, so bear with me! I'm trying to end all of the fanfics with the words of the prompt so it'll end up a little cheesy. Sorry! Thank you for what favorites I have though.**

* * *

"Sasu-cakes, if you're going to watch Akane and Sora you're going to need to learn how to bake cookies for them for when they're being good." Sakura calmly explained as she folded the laundry. "I'm going to be gone for a week and a half, they're going to want their treats and I can't bake it and leave it, it won't taste good and you know Sora hates change."

"Hn, they'll just have to deal. I'm not going to learn how to cook Sakura." He pouted looking away.

"Then I'll tell Naruto to come over and bake for them. Who knows, maybe they will like his cookies more than mine and he will have to come over more often than he already does." She teased. "He knows how to bake real well actually. Hinata taught him and he was willing to learn."

"Okay fine, dammit I'll do it if you won't let the dobe visit more than he already does!" He relentlessly gave in.

"Great lets get to work!" She beamed at him.

Sakura dragged a less than willing Sasuke into the kitchen and tied one of her extra aprons around him. This one was pink with white polka dots and light green frills on the edges. She pulls out a baking pan and the ingredients. Sasuke stood off on the side and watched her brow furrow as she looked at the contents of the fridge and slowly chose the ones she wanted.

"Why do you need eggs?" He asked confused.

"You mix it in so it looks better and stands better…I think…you just use this stuff. Don't question your teacher!" Sakura admonished.

She slowly taught him what to mix with what and the correct measurements of each ingredient. When they were don't mixing she pulled out the wax paper and placed a generous amount of the sheet onto the baking pan. Sasuke watched as she scooped out some from the bowl and rolled them into tiny cute balls to place onto the wax paper. She giggled when she looked over and saw he got some flour on his nose. She wiped it off and tapped his forehead. He rolled his eyes at her playfulness and began to help her with the cookie dough. When they used up all they could to make a reasonably sized cookie she looked at her watch and waited for the oven to heat up at just the right amount. While Sasuke was watching the red glow of the oven he looked over and noticed Sakura was eating raw cookie dough from the edge of the bowl.

"Sakura, you'll get sick. Don't do that. There's raw eggs in there." He pointed out.

"Oh hush I do this all the time." She sassed back as she stuck another finger in the bowl and scooped up a big amount of cookie doe. Before she could lick off the addictive morsel a pale hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Sasuke pulled her towards him and slowly engulfed her finger with his thin lips. She watched in awe as he licked her finger clean of cookie dough before releasing her and flashing his infamous Uchiha smirk.

When Sakura finally left the next morning Sasuke knew the day was going to come soon. Little did he know it would be that same night she left. They had already devoured the cookies from the previous night as a family. When Itachi came over to play with his niece and nephew the remaining they happily devoured the left over cookies. He poked his little brother in the forehead and gave him a subtle smile when Sakura told him she wasn't the one that made this batch.

Sasuke was out of luck when he saw his six year old son and four year old daughter had finished all of their "chores" without being told or yelled at multiple times. As young as they are their chores were very simple. They had to clean up their rooms; as in place all of their toys away on in the trunk at the foot of their bed. They had to make their beds; as in messily throw the blanket over the mattress and keep the pillow somewhat straight at the head of the bed. Then they had to help clear the table; as in put their little plates in the sink and take the top off their empty Sippy cups and place it on the counter.

Sasuke did as he was taught and made them a batch of cookie without any guidance. They watched in awe as well as anxiously as their father mixed the ingredients as he was taught and rolled the dough as he had observed. When the tomato shaped timer rang, signaling the completion of their treats Sasuke walked over to the oven unsure and a little nervous. He opened up the door and was glad to see it wasn't burned. He pulled out the baking plate and placed all of the cookies onto a plate for his children. They devoured everything and he even ate one. They didn't taste like Sakura's cookies at all; they tasted a little sweeter actually.

A week and a half later Sakura was home and she wanted to make a batch of cookies for her children, for being so good for daddy while she was away. Before she could even get up her six year old son placed his chubby like hand on her thigh and told her to sit back down.

"We like daddy's cookies more momma." He said quietly out of embarrassment for potentially hurting their mother's feelings. She smiled at what he said and looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at her sheepishly and waited for her reaction. He half expected her to start crying. That sensitive twelve year-old girl he first met was still in there with her. She had gotten a little more sensitive once the girl had been born. Before Sasuke could even disagree with his children Sakura spoke up with a twinkle in her eye and a smile from ear to ear.

"Sasuke-Kun, maybe you can teach me how to make the cookies like yours." He smirked at her as she said this and pulled her onto his lap.

"Looks like the student has become the teacher."


	9. Bravery

**Alright! I lied! I wasn't caught up! Now I will make sure I'm caught up! My little cousins are gone now…so sad…I'm lonely now…well back to reading, writing and drawing now! So okay bear with me. This fanfiction is kind of like a continuation of chapter two 'Late'. You can kind of read this without reading the other one but it might make more sense if you read the other one first. Okay, enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident happened. Sakura went about her life as best as she could. Sasuke watched her warily when she would stop momentarily in the middle of something and gaze off into the distance. Sometimes she would do that while they were in the middle of a conversation. He would sit there patiently and wait for her to come back to him. There would be times when it was an easy "episode", and then there were times where she would break down into a sob. Who could blame her? It was her child, their child; it didn't matter how far along she was. There was life growing inside of her, needing her protection and in a way she felt like she failed it.

Their friends tried to be there for them as best as they could, but there were some inner demons the couple needed to face alone. There were times Kakashi would watch his former pupils and fear the loss would drive a wedge between them. On the contrary it only brought them closer together. They were strong enough to over come anything and brave enough to face any of their fears, together, always together.

Sakura would smile and Sasuke would smirk as usual, but there was something empty about Sakura's smiles. Everyone could tell, although not many could tell how empty Sasuke was, it was hard enough to tell his emotions as it is. Naruto could tell though, he found no trouble in knowing when his best friend needed a good sparing, a shot of vodka and sake, or rarely there would be times he needed a hug.

The couple only felt more empty when weeks later Hinata timidly announced her pregnancy. At first she had been against the idea of telling Sakura about her pregnancy, but Naruto knew there was no hiding it from their best friends. Sakura had helped her through her entire pregnancy when Naruto was away on missions of Sasuke had tried to tell her to give herself a break, but she insisted it gave her closure and it felt good to concentrate on something else when she wasn't working. Naruto would freak out and lose his mind when ever Hinata felt uneasy, which earned a chuckle from Sasuke and sometimes a smack over the head too.

When Hinata finally gave birth Sasuke and Sakura were present at the hospital with Naruto. She had been rushed in after she felt a sharp pain in her side that Sakura knew could have ended badly if it didn't get attention now. They sat in the waiting room patiently with the rest of their friends. Sakura had been the most level headed of them all.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kiba and Ino asked scared.

"She should be." Sakura quietly stated, gripping Sasuke's hand. They all held their breath when the doors to the delivery room were thrown open. Naruto suddenly burst into the waiting room with a grin on his face. Everyone let out a breath they had been holding and started cheering when he jumped in the air;

"It's a girl! I'm a father! Dattebayo!" He screamed

Congratulations and hugs were all passed around as they filed in little by little to see the addition to new generation of Konoha. When all of Konoha 12 was in Hinata's delivery room Tsunade had thrown death glares at all of them. Sakura especially for letting this happen.

When everyone started leaving and only Sasuke and Sakura remained, Sakura got a real good look at the miniature Hinata and smiled. She had Naruto's cerulean eyes, but Hinata's dark purple-blue hair. She was absolutely gorgeous. Suddenly Sakura started staring off into space and everyone knew where her mind was wandering. Their child would've been a couple months old by now. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other before Naruto gave him an understanding smile. He looked over at Hinata and she nodded at him, silently telling him to help his beloved out. Her mind had paused and was being thrown back to the day she lost her precious gift.

"Sakura, c'mon. Let me take you home." Sasuke softly coaxed, putting an arm around her waist and leading her to the door. When they were outside and they slid the door close Sakura had snapped back to reality. Sadly, she ended up breaking down into sobs. "I've got you."

"I-I'm so-so s-sorry. S-sasuke-Kun" She sobbed broken.

Sasuke kissed her temple and teleported them back home. He carried her into their bedroom and gently sat her down on the edge of the bed. He sighed when another sob racked through her body. He didn't will her to stop or get frustrated he just silently helped her get her shoes off and shrug off her clothes.

"Sakura. I love you." He kissed.

"It's been more than enough time. I'm sorry I'm doing it again." She apologized as her sobs slowed down to hiccups.

"It's understandable. No one ever truly gets over losing a child. You know this. You're a doctor. You are human. Shinobi or not you have feelings." He sighed as she sat there in her shirt and panties. He shrugged off his clothes and left on his pants.

"She, or he, would've been a couple months old by now." She stated quietly.

"I know Sakura. It's late now. You've had a long day too. You were by Naruto's side all day and Hinata's confident. Not just today but for their entire pregnancy. I know how hard it must have been for you." He whispered as he dragged her under the covers and held her close to his chest. "You're a lot more braver than I give you credit for." She smiled when he kissed the back of her neck. The couple soon fell asleep to the sound of Sakura's stuffy nose and soft hiccups.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to find Sakura was laying on his chest now. He ran his fingertips up and down her back waiting for her to wake up to him. When she started to stir he pushed her hair out of her face and his eyes softened at the sight before him. She sat up slightly and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were still puffy. A couple times during the night he had woken up to the sound of her crying and had rubbed her back till she calmed down.

"Good morning Saks."

"Mou, good morning Sasuke." She smiled. "I've been thinking. Sasuke, let's try and have a baby again."

He smiled at his sweetheart. It was true; she was entirely braver than anyone really thought.


	10. Impulsive

**One more after this and I will be caught up. I'm SO bad at these month things. Like the ones on instagram. I usually give up. I plan on not giving up on this one…mainly because I love writing…and Sasusaku…happy reads!**

* * *

They were fighting currently, but that didn't stop Tsunade from assigning them a mission along with Kakashi and Naruto. Things had been so hectic lately they were both tired and moody. Every thing they said easily set the other one off. The mission they were assigned to was simple. They were to gather a couple scrolls and then escort an ambassador of some sort.

"Team 7 together again!" Naruto cheered as they walked through the forest to the village that the ambassador lived in. He was oblivious they were fighting, as usual. Kakashi on the other hand knew better of course. The masked former sensei just chose not to ask about their business, he figured that whatever it was they would get over it soon enough.

Hours later when they collected the last scroll they were looking for a paper bomb was thrown in the middle of their group, going off and setting the four of them airborne. They were caught off guard and low on chakra, things were not looking good for them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed when the smoke started to clear.

"Teme! Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto echoed.

"I'm fine Dobe." Sasuke answered, ignoring Sakura who in turn started paling with uneasiness. He was mad enough that he ignored her during an ambush. Two could play at this game she thought. Before she could think any further a rather large group of ninja's rained down from the surrounding trees.

"Sakura, you're a ninja first and a girlfriend second on missions. You know this!" Kakashi admonished, when he caught her gazing into space. She snapped out of her trance and looked at him sheepishly. Before she could answer a couple ninjas attacked her. The anger she had been holding in for days now snapped. She decided to channel all of her energy and anger for Sasuke towards the ninjas ambushing them.

"Shananaroo! Get the fuck out my way!" She screamed killing off a majority of the ninjas. When they thought they were finally done they stopped and looked at each other in relief. They had little to no chakra left and still had a ways to go to get to that village. They decided to keep going and stop for the night later one. When they began to move a ninja that had been hiding jumped out and aimed his attack at Sakura. She looked up and paled knowing she didn't have enough chakra to pull off one of her monstrous strengthened punches. Before she could throw a regular, still moderately strong punch a black haired figure materialized in front of her with his arms thrown out. Sasuke was out of energy and chakra too, there for couldn't defend her with any jutsu. She screamed when the kunai went straight into his abdomen, too close to the artery that would cause him to bleed out. Kakashi threw a shuriken and hit the ninja in the neck before they rushed to Sasuke's aid.

"Sasuke!" Sakura panicked.

"Teme, what's wrong with you! She had it!" Naruto cried in panic.

"My body just moves on its own." Sasuke answered with an arrogant smirk. He knew he would be okay. He was stabbed in the flesh and muscle, nothing major.

"You idiot! I hate you!" Sakura cried. "I'm sorry we fought, but I fucking hate you!"

"Tch. I love you too baby." He smirked pulling out the kunai and tossing it aside. Sakura cried more and forced the little chakra she had left to heal him. As she healed him she cried in anger and sadness.

"You idiot! You arrogant idiot!"

"I heard you the first time." Sasuke winced at her screams.

"You're just so impulsive you know." She sighed kissing him on the lips.

"That's cute and all, but we got another set of ninjas coming for us. Guys? Guys!" Naruto screamed as they continued to ignore him.

"I got the left." Sasuke said as he kissed her again.

"I got the right." She smiled. "Don't be impulsive this time."


	11. A Night With No Stars

**Yes, I know I'm technically not caught up. Yes I know I'm supposed to have updated Konoha Mafia…I'm working on it! Love you guys, my beautiful readers!**

* * *

Sasuke sat at the window of his apartment he shared with Sakura and threw another kunai at the wall. He growled in frustration as it pierced the calendar. The Uchiha was reminded yet again that Sakura was late coming home from the mission. She wasn't just a couple days late. She was a whole month and a half late.

Everyday he grew more and more anxious. Everyday he lost a little more hope. By the end of the month he barged into Tsunade's office, sharingan blazing and face red with anger. She calmly told him Sakura was more than capable of taking care of her self and that he should stop stressing and stop pissing her off. He growled in frustration when Naruto dragged him out of her office and down the street to a bar.

Sasuke relaxed a little bit at the memory and appreciated that his best friend was there for him when he needed him the most. There was a knock at the door and Sasuke put down his bottle of sake to get up and open it. He secretly hoped it was Sakura, but knew better than to expect that. The coal-eyed boy opened the door and confirmed his suspicions of which it was at his door this late at night. His hyperactive best friend greeted him with a big smile as the door swung open.

"Hi teme!" Naruto greeted smiling. Every night at the end of the week Naruto would come over and spend some time with Teme before going back home to Hinata. After the first week Sakura was late Naruto didn't want Sasuke to spiral down into a depression so he would just sit there with him and give him some company.

"Come outside Teme it's a nice night." The black and orange jumpsuit ninja smiled.

"Naruto you can't even see a single star, and it looks like it's going to rain soon." He snorted.

"C'mon, you could use some fresh air." He replied softly.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed his bottle of sake before following Naruto outside to the small patch of grass in front of his building. The two lay down on the grass and sighed in somewhat contentment.

"She's okay you know. It's just taking some time." Naruto assured.

"It's taking too long. I don't like this. I really don't like that I'm not allowed to go after her." Sasuke grunted taking another swig of sake.

"Well you know how Tsunade is, she doesn't want you to go off for someone more than capable. She'd be short another ANBU. She's a medic nin, they usually have to travel slower." Naruto explained.

"There's no stars when she isn't here." Sasuke stated out loud.

As the two best friends lay in the grass and gazed up at the night sky it started to rain lightly. Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see if he would get up. All he saw was the Uchiha laying sprawled out on the grass with his eyes closed and his face tilted towards the sky. Naruto decided Sasuke obviously liked the rain so he would lay there with him. The rain picked up a little, but it didn't seem to bother either of them one bit. They were too enamored by the rain they didn't notice a bag falling to the ground and the contents clattering onto the damp ground. Naruto was to first to sit up when he felt the low pulsing chakra nearby he recognized this familiar chakra network. Sasuke was too tipsy to notice it.

"Holy shit, Sakura Chan." Naruto whispered. At the sound of her name Sasuke's eyes flew open and he sat up fast.

"Hey." She sheepishly greeted. Both boys jumped to their feet and ran to her. Sasuke stood in front of her scared that she was going to disappear. It was dark outside but he could tell from the faint light of the streets it was she.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered. His voice almost lost in the wind.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun. Miss me?" She smiled. Sasuke stared at her and saw her bruises and cuts but knew she was safe home. He sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. Naruto smiled and peeked around Sasuke's shoulder.

"I did. I've gotta get going. I'll come over tomorrow morning. Love you two." He smiled softly, reaching closer to kiss her cheek before patting Sasuke's shoulder and leaving.

"Sasuke you're wet, why are you out here? Star gazing? There aren't even stars baby." She admonished.

"There could be a million stars in the sky and a night clear as glass, if you aren't here it will always be a night without stars." He smirked as she blushed before pulling her into his arms and giving her a kiss on her lips.


	12. Silver Lining

**Hi there! Hey look I'm actually making the deadline! Woohoo! Yeaaaahhhh buddy!**

* * *

"Sasuke." Sakura cried as she sat on Naruto's couch sobbing. Ino and Hinata sat on either side of her and they were crying just as hard. It had been a whole year since Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto went on a mission and lost contact with ANBU. Sasuke was supposed to be the leader when he came back. The current leader was supposed to step down and allow him to take on the role. The only problem was the guys never came back from their S-ranked mission.

This morning marked the one-year of their missing status. Tsunade had no choice but to call off the search. She was just as sad, Naruto was suppose to take over as the sixth hokage and Shikamaru and Ino were going to take over Ibiki's role as head interrogator. The girls were all informed this morning that the search was to be called off. Normally a missing nin's search would have been called off at the one month mark, sixth month at the most. The situation for these three were different because they were extraordinarily talented and in line to take over major important roles.

"It's over. They're gone." Ino sobbed as she tugged at the hem of Shikamaru's shirt. Hinata looked at her hand and cried harder at the sight of her engagement ring. Naruto had decided he would propose when he got back but never got the chance. Hinata had found the ring under a loose floorboard in the hall closet while she was cleaning one day. The mission should've only taken a month, three at the most. Yet here the girls were crying with lost hope.

"D-does t-this make me a w-widow?" Hinata sobbed quietly. Sakura and Ino looked at each other and gave her a sad nod. They knew it would be worse to say no. That would mean her and Naruto were never fully connected as one. It helped to give her some hope that they will be together one day in this life or the next. Suddenly Sakura stopped crying and her head snapped up. The girls looked at her oddly.

"What's the matter forehead?" Ino asked pulling her legs up to her. She adjusted the length of the pants and sighed, she was wearing Shikamaru's sweatpants too. It made her feel better and gave her some hope.

"I think they're fine. I can't explain it. I just got this feeling they're on the way home to us girls." Sakura slowly explained, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sakura how do you know this?" Hinata mumbled between sobs.

"Call it intuition, right Saks?" Ino asked turning to her friend and smiling through empty eyes.

"Call it silver lining." She whimpered as she pulled Sasuke's hoodie further up, covering her neck.

A week passed and the girls got a knock on the door. Today they were at Sakura and Sasuke's home. The couple had been married a couple weeks prior to the mission. There were still boxes to unpack and furniture to purchase. They all took turns sleeping at each other's places. It was decided by whoever just wasn't up to get out their place that week. They would either be at the Uchiha compound or at Naruto and Hinata's apartment or sometimes they would sneak into Shikamaru's apartment instead of Ino's for when she felt the most lonely.

Hinata stood up and opened the door. Sakura was sitting curled up on the loveseat hugging a stuffed duck Sasuke kept from his childhood. Ino was fast asleep on the couch still in Shikamaru's clothes. During the day no one could tell how broken the girls were. They held it in until they were in the confides of each other or in their own homes. Tsunade stepped through the doorway and gave the girls each a grave look.

"Sakura Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata…Uzumaki." She called, hesitating with the last name. Shizune appeared and gave a slight wave to the girls. Two ANBUS flanked either side. The girls all looked up and waited for her to continue. Ino sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's going on Shishou?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Due to the length of the missing status of: Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki; they will no longer be pronounce missing." She girls looked at her confused and willed her to continue. She had tears rolling down her eyes at this point. "They will now be pronounced…dead." She whispered. "I'm so sorry girls. The funereal will take place in four days." She concluded. She gave a slight bow and walked out the door. Hinata closed the door and slid down against the wall beside it. Ino was the first to break the silence by releasing a heart-breaking scream. She fell back on the couch and sobbed as hard as she could before she eventually passed out from lack of oxygen. Sakura rushed over to her frantically and felt her pulse she sighed when it was normal and pulled a blanket over her blonde friend. Sakura was the only of the three that did not cry. She stared off through the window into the night and sighed.

"Silver lining." She breathed.

Three days passed and the girls walked around Konoha like zombies. The funeral was tomorrow and there was nothing they could do to hold it out. The girls continued to stay at the compound instead of going home. They couldn't stomach being in the homes that held so many memories to them. Only Sakura seemed the strongest of them. She kept repeating it, silver lining. The pinkette would shed a couple tears but would wipe them quickly and resume with the task at hand.

The next day came and left like a blur. Hinata couldn't hold herself together. She had already lost Neji, now it was Naruto who slipped right through her fingers. At the end of the funeral the village was giving the girls their condolences. Even people who had hated the Uchiha were sad he was gone; he had saved the village after all. If it weren't for him and Naruto they would all be dead and if it weren't for Shikamaru who took over his father's spot the Shinobi alliance would have never even made it that far.

The same night the girls walked in to the Uchiha manor completely drained and defeated. Hinata crashed on the love seat and Ino lay on the floor by the couch. Hinata gave her a questioning look, but she simply said she didn't wanna fall off the couch tonight when she was thrashing from the sure nightmares she'd be getting. Sakura remained straight faced and locked the door behind them.

"Sakura, it's over. You don't have to be strong anymore. It's alright. We'll get past this." Ino coaxed. Sakura looked at her and nodded. Perhaps she was right. Then again perhaps Sakura was correct and the little bit of silver lining she had in her was enough to sustain them all. The Uchiha matriarch walked into the bedroom she shared with Sasuke and lay down on her back staring at the ceiling.

She sat up with a jolt half an hour later when she heard Ino scream as loud as she had the day the guys had been pronounced dead. The emerald-eyed beauty pulled on Sasuke's shorts and ran into the living room. Thinking someone had broke in to steal things from the now deceased Sasuke, she grabbed a kunai and burst into the room.

"What, what, what is it!" Sakura yelped. What she wasn't ever prepared to see was Hinata standing in the middle of the room shaking, clad in Naruto's orange jumpsuit and Ino in the arms of a black haired man. She looked in surprise as she saw Naruto's eyes. He shook his head from his daze and scooped Hinata into his arms. Sakura stared in disbelief as she realized the person holding Ino was Shikamaru. Before she could let out a breath of air she was holding Sasuke came out the kitchen and smirked at her expression.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered. She laughed and ran towards him. He opened his arms just in time as she jumped into his arms and hooked her legs around his waist. He sighed as he heard her uncontrollable sobbing. "Sakura hush."

"She was the only one that kept us sane." Ino sobbed looking towards the other guys. Hinata nodded in agreement and nuzzled Naruto's chest.

"Sakura always did hold out hope." Naruto mused.

"Not just hope, a silver lining." She replied smiling with tears falling down her face freely.


	13. Drowning

**I'm glad people like my stories! I try to make it as original as I can. Some of these I just can't make as different from others because I just don't know what to write for this. Thank you for the reviews my beloveds! Read on!**

"Sakura! Behind you!" Naruto screamed through the pouring rain. It was the middle of the night in the forest by the cliff on the outskirts of Konoha. Team Seven is in the middle of a mission, actually their first mission since Sasuke was reinstated as a Konoha ninja. The war was over and everyone was returning to everyday life. Team Seven was still getting use to working with each other and getting along. The getting along part was easy, but old habits die-hard. Once again Sakura seemed as if she was the weakest one out of the three, four including Kakashi.

"Naruto! I see him dammit!" She screamed as she hurled her fist at a ninja barreling his way towards her ready to push her off the edge. Sasuke turned around just in time to see a kunai fly past Sakura and graze her against the cheek.

"Don't touch her again." He snarled at the ninja by him that threw the kunai. Sasuke and Sakura had slowly started talking to each other once they came back to the village, but they had yet to admit their feelings towards one another.

The mission assigned was to rescue the child of the lord that ruled over the neighboring lands. Of course the meager mission was a success and the child was currently being carried on Sakura's back. She only carried him because he had taken a liking to her the most. The heir stated Kakashi's mask scared him, Naruto was too hyper and Sasuke just looked evil. He Tsunade had only assigned this to them to test their team working skills. Of course they were a little rusty, but that didn't stop them from working it out. They just couldn't read each other as well as the other teams could. Then again the other teams didn't have a member that went rogue on them for three years.

"We're almost back to the village." Sasuke stated looking over the bridge that would lead back to the boy's father. "We just need to cross this. Sakura don't go until Naruto and I deem it safe." He ordered, his eyes softened as he saw her bright green eyes in the rain. He cursed himself for not having the courage to admit his feelings. They can defeat a deity, but he can't tell Sakura how he feels. He sighed and stretched his arm, they were all out of energy and had very low amount of chakra, and they needed to get through this as fast as possible.

"Sasuke, you weigh more than Naruto you need to go first." Sakura stated looking. She had dropped the suffix in his name a while ago and to this day it still bothered him. Kakashi looked around to make sure no one was watching them. Yes they were all strong but sadly non of them were sensory nins. Sasuke nodded and cautiously crossed over the rickety bridge. It had missing beams and swayed when the wind picked up but it seemed that it would hold them long enough to cross. He was cut out of thought when he heard a scream. The onyx-eyed boy turned around to see a couple ninja had showed up and grabbed the kid while another held Sakura. The scene made his blood boil but he quickly cooled down when he saw Kakashi quickly kill both of them. He was about to continue crossing when he felt the bridge give way. It was too late when he heard the rest of his team scream out for him.

Below the bridge was a river of rushing water and currents that were stirring because of the heavy storm. He fell for what seemed like eternity before he hit the water. When his body broke the surface and plunged beneath he bashed his head and back against a large rock. The world seemed to tumble and tumble. The biggest problem wasn't just that he was slipping away from a conscious state. It was that the notorious Sasuke Uchiha didn't know how to swim. He thrashed around the water to no avail before a current threw his body against the side of the cliff and the world seemed to slip away slowly.

"Sasuke."

He knew that soft velvety voice. It belonged to a female, more specifically his favorite female, Sakura. The water in his lungs burned him more than his amaterasu. He tried to take a breath of fresh air in only for it to burn more. He coughed and sputtered for what felt like eternity. When the burning subsided he felt water on his face. Was it still raining? He wondered. A drop fell on his lips and he tasted salt. They were someone's tears.

"Sasuke, c'mon. It's okay." Sakura coaxed caressing his cheek.

"It's not okay! He almost drowned!" Naruto panicked.

"It's okay Naruto! He's fine!" Kakashi shushed.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the little kid peering over Sakura's shoulder and Naruto on the other side of him. He slowly sat up and coughed out some more water. Naruto smacked his back hard and earned a glare from the Uchiha. He looked up and saw Kakashi was reading his orange sodden book.

"Sakura jumped in the water and pulled you out with he monstrous strength." Naruto beamed. The raven-haired boy looked over to Sakura to see her forehead bleeding. He reached a hand up and wiped the blood away. She noticed his gesture and blushed.

"It's okay Sasuke, I just bumped my head a little against the rock, well scraped more like it. I couldn't let you drown! We just got you back. I was not going to let you die by water. Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim? Don't deny it either I saw you struggling when I jumped down." She admonished.

"Kun." He simply stated.

"Huh?" The emerald eyed kunoichi questioned.

"My name Sakura. You're not saying it right, it's incomplete." He answered. Her eyes softened when she realized what he was getting at.

"Sasuke-Kun." She smiled.

"Yes, that's correct. Another thing to correct; I always drown when you're in my vision."


	14. His side of the Story

**Hey there, alright so in all honesty this prompt can go in anyway possible…there's just too many possibilities so I'm just going to puke out ideas onto my keyboard. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Oto-San!" Two little voices screamed running into the house in the early evening. I raised an eyebrow at the sound of the door flying open, shoes being kicked off and two little feet pitter-pattering into the house.

"Hm?" I mused looking up.

"Setsuki and I have a question!" Shizuka smiled jumping on the couch. Her twin followed her action and stared at their father wide eyed and excited.

"What is it?" I asked trying to keep the amusement out of my voice. I set the scroll down and looked around for Sakura. I felt her chakra network moving around upstairs and sighed knowing he would be the one to answer whatever crazy question they had in mind.

"Well, Uncle Naruto told us that Hoshiko was planning on asking his girlfriend, Daichi to marry him!" Setsuki and Shizuka exclaimed simultaneously. I raised an eyebrow at this information and smirked. So Naruto and Hinata's son was finally going to ask Ino and Shikamaru's daughter to marry him. If Hoshiko was anything like Naruto, and he was, the boy was going to mess this up one way or another.

"So we were wondering." Setsuki started. "How did you ask Kaa-San to marry you?" Shizuka finished. Sasuke sighed and knew this day was going to come eventually.

"Well, it wasn't as I had planned." I started. The girls gave me that look they got from their mother. Oh great, they were not going to let me off the hook that easily. I thought back to that day.

It was raining I remember, extra hard. Well then again we were in the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. This marked our fiftieth mission as the new Team Seven. It took some time to get use to Sai. I'll admit he isn't as bad as I thought. Except he knows about Sakura and I, that was getting kind of annoying. Any minute now it was like he would accidently spill their secret. It wasn't that we didn't want anyone to know we were together, we just weren't ready for all of the poking and prodding and nosy people.

"Wait! How long did you and Kaa-San date before anyone found out?" Setsuki asked confused.

"Six months don't interrupt your father." I answered. Geez, she's impatient like her mother. "Anyways."

That mission we were on was supposed to be simple. Tsunade hadn't accounted on how important that scrolls were to Konoha and how dangerous it would be to steal that scroll back. We were currently running from a shit load of ninjas that were coming after us because we'd manage to steal that scroll.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed. Fuck, tell me he isn't. First, off it's way too dark for this. Second off, we're too old for this.

"He's not going to is he?" Sakura asked appearing by my side. I gave her a glance and shook my head, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto screamed again forming hand signs. Great, not this again of course the jutsu wasn't going to work. The ninjas were not even the slightest bit turned by this. "What happened?"

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura screamed jumping to his side. She slapped his head and looked around at the ninjas surrounding us. We were outnumbered twenty-five to one. It really didn't help that this wasn't the first group to chase us down. Our chakra was depleting fast, things were not looking good for any of us. Sakura knew this too. She reached over and gripped my hand. Sai saw this but pretended not to, he looked away for our benefit too. I glanced over at Kakashi and Naruto and saw them staring the other ninjas down. I took this opportunity to steal a quick kiss from my girlfriend.

"Give us back the scroll." One of them screamed.

"Good luck taking it from the future-"

"I have it!" Sakura cut Naruto off. My head instantly snapped up and glared at her. What the hell was she doing? Naruto and I had the scrolls. She looked at me and mouthed I love you. Instantly I knew what she was doing. She was going to distract them so we could get a head start back to the village. Even Kakashi looked alarmed at this. She looked at him then at me.

"Go, I'll catch up." She whispered before pulling out a scroll. Again my eyes bulged at this. When had she made a fake scroll? "Here it is bitch! Come get it! Chyea!" She screamed before taking off into the depths of the forest.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Kakashi screamed. This isn't happening. She's completely outnumbered.

"We need to go." Sai stated monotonously. I glared at him and pulled out my katana I still fought with.

"No, fuck the mission. I'm not letting my girlfriend die." I seethed, activating my mangekeyo. I know she hates when I fight with this because of all the side effects but anything for her is worth it. "Go on. I can handle this."

"Girlfriend!?" Naruto screamed. Kakashi looked at me perplexed but this wasn't the time to explain. I'll do it after we get back, if we even get back.

"Teme wait!" Naruto screamed. I ignored him and went in the same direction she took off in.

I arrived in another clearing a ways off from the clearing we were just in. The sight ahead of me was aggravating. Sakura was fighting off every ninja that came her way. She was way outnumbered. As a team it would've been hard enough to fight them off, alone it just seemed impossible. When she turned around I saw she had activated her yin seal. I in turn hated when she activated that. Yes, it was just her chakra stored up in that purple marking but the amount that rushed throughout her body was a lot at once and usually made her sick afterwards. Before I could get close enough to her the waterfall nins had turned their attention to me. I managed to fight a majority of them off. Some were stabbed others were burned with my katon.

"Sakura! Get down!" I screamed. She looked up and her eyes twinkled brighter, if that were even possible. She did as I said and rolled her body away. Before any of the nin could grab her I activated my mangekeyo. "Amaterasu!" I killed off just about all of them with my eternal black flame. She was okay. Stupid and annoying, but okay.

"Sasuke-Kun." She breathed. I rushed over to her and pulled her up to her feet. "Your eye." She panicked whipping the blood off my face.

"I'm fine. Don't ever do something like that again." I sneered. That was the only time I've never been that scared during a mission. She stared at me and sighed. I really hated when she did that, it made it even harder to stay angry at her.

"I'm sorry." She sighed kissing my cheek.

"Marry me." I quickly whispered.

"What?" She stared at me in disbelief. Great, that wasn't how it was suppose to go.

"I refuse to lose you without you ever haven been mine. Marry me Sakura."

"Yes."

"Sasuke Uchiha! That is not how it happened!" Sakura screamed coming down the stairs. Oh shit.


	15. Her side of the Story

**I would like to thank this one particular reader, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only she (sorry I didn't realize you're a girl sooner…your profile pic clearly says fangirl…I derped) not only does she read my Konoha Mafia AND review she reviews this too. Thank you for being awesome! I love your stories too! I'm going to reread them! Everyone go to her! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean that's not how it happened?" Sasuke sneered at me. I giggled at his ferociousness. He's not as scary as everyone thinks. He's quite adorable. Especially since the twins were born.

"It's not how it happened love." I repeated trying to stifle another laugh. He gave me a death glare and growled at me. "Annoying."

"Oto-San, put a dollar in the 'Annoying' Jar." The twins reminded. When the girls were little Sasuke's annoying habit was still around. It got to the point that they mimicked him saying annoying. When they were three they called Tsunade annoying, let's just say that didn't end well on Sasuke's part. So now, every time he calls me annoying, or anyone in fact, he has to put money in the jar. Luckily the other children didn't pick up that habit or poor baby would be broke by now.

"So I cut it down a bit, so what?" He huffed out frustrated, giving the twins a dollar to put in the jar.

"A bit! You cut out a whole eight months worth!" I screamed laughed.

"Kaa-San! What really happened then!?" Setsuki and Shizuka asked eagerly. Ah, my girls completely, only they look like their father. Geez, have fun fighting off the boys. Sasuke is going to recruit Naruto's help. Seeing as how their daughter won't be dating for another ten years.

"Well, most of what he said was true." I started. I took off my apron and sat down on the couch with my little family. Oh how I missed Aoi, he was off on a six month long mission with his team. Being the oldest of my children he is the most advanced. Way more advanced than teenagers his age. ANBU at 18 just like his father and Uncle. Then there was Haruki, she was away studying in the Sand Village with Naruto's older son. Oh how our children grow. The twins quickly got up and sat on my lap. One on each leg, my they were getting big. "Aren't you two getting too old to sit on my lap?"

"Mother, we're only fourteen." They simultaneously answered. Twin telepathy, it use to creep people out that they finish each other's sentence, but now it intrigues everyone. Sasuke shook his head and grabbed one of the twins placing her on his leg instead to even out the weight.

"Well, what your oto-san said was true up until the "proposal" part." I started. I thought back to that day as if it was yesterday and not twenty some odd years ago.

""Marry me." I quickly whispered.

"What?" She stared at me in disbelief. Great, that wasn't how it was suppose to go.

"I refuse to lose you without you ever haven been mine. Marry me Sakura."

"Absolutely not!" I screamed. By now Naruto, Sai and Kakashi had caught up to us and were watching out discussion. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi put down his stupid book and Sai pull out his notebook.

"Why not?" Sasuke growled. His sharingan started swirling again; it did that when he got angry. That was one thing he never got under control really. I glared at him and he instantly stopped his sharingan, his eyes returning to their normal onyx color. He knew I hated when he tried to intimidate me. The last time he did that I punched him hard enough to pop his jaw out of place.

"You're only asking me that because I was in danger!" I protested back. There was no way I would accept anything like this on a spur of the moment.

"I am not! You annoying woman! I love you why can't you understand that?! I have never been that scared in my life! We are all just about out of chakra! You went off and do something that dumb! We are all extremely strong, but that means our moves take even more chakra for them to be just as strong! Do you remember the side affects you get when you activate your yin seal? Do you understand how much chakra it takes for Naruto to use all of those rasengan? What about how much chakra it takes for me to use Amaterasu-"

"Sasuke-Kun!" I screamed when he passed out mid-sentence.

"Oto-San passed out?!" The girls screamed in unison.

"Thanks Saks." Sasuke sighed out annoyed.

"You're welcome!" I smiled rubbing his leg.

"Annoying." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that dear? Do you need to put another dollar in the jar?" I winked.

"No honey." He sighed. "Please continue. Just take my man card away more."

"Anyways."

Kakashi escorted the child to his father; luckily we were only fifteen minutes away from the village. When he returned I told him Sasuke was just chakra depleted from over using his eternal black flame, and he probably went into shock over getting turned down for marriage.

"Of course I was in shock from my proposal being turned down!" He interrupted. The girls turned and glared at him, as did I. He sighed and let me continue.

We arrived at the hospital. Naruto carrying him of course, we figured he'd already been embarrassed enough. If I carried him he might never come out of the Uchiha compound. After a couple hours of sleep he woke up the next morning. I was reading a medical magazine when I heard him shuffling in his bed.

"I'm not marrying you." I simply stated turning the page.

"My kami you are annoying." He sighed, still groggy from sleep.

"I don't care, I'm not marrying you."

"Ever?" He asked, his eyes widening with what seemed like fear.

"Yet." I clarified. He sighed and lay back down. "Your head is spinning isn't it?" I asked, my eyes softening at the sight. I had only seen him so vulnerable once, that was during our chunnin days. Even then he didn't drop his guard like he did now in front of me.

"I love you." He simply replied closing his eyes.

"I know. I love you too." I sighed. "We can't rush this. We don't even live together yet."

"I know you're right love." He smirked, opening one eye and looking over at me. He raised his hand and curled once finger telling me to come over. "Come to me you gorgeous doctor." He smirked. I loved when he got sly like this.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha?" I asked bending down closer to the bed. He leaned up and pressed his lips to mine. "Move in with me." He whispered. This boy was relentless.

"No."

"Oh for the love of Kami." He groaned letting his head fall back on the pillow.

So for the next two months we had this argument here and there, but life continued on. Till one day someone grabbed me from behind and blind folded me.

"What the fuck? Chyea!" I screamed elbowing the person.

"Ow! Forehead! It's me!" Ino whined. I relaxed and growled at her.

"What?!" I screeched. It was ten at night and I had a long shift at the hospital filling in for Shizune, I wanted sleep.

"There's a surprise waiting for you." She giggled. She lead me somewhere before I had a chance to even object. When we got to wherever we were on the way to she pulled of the blindfold and ran away.

"She's all yours Sasuke-Kun!" Ino screamed before running away and grabbing Shikamaru's hand. He let out a troublesome groan and let him lead her to wherever. What a cute couple, took them long enough.

"When I turned back I noticed we were on the bridge that we always met on back in the chunin days. I smiled when I saw all the lanters children had lit and let float down the river. When I looked up I saw Sasuke standing there with a bouquet of daffodils in his hand. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Sakura, I love you." He started. I kissed his nose and took the flowers from his hand. "I never know how to do these things right, so bear with me as I try please." He continued nervously. I threw my arms around his neck and smiled at him. He placed his hands on my hips and rubbed his hands in circles. "I feel as if I don't see you enough. There aren't enough hours in the day for us and I don't like saying goodbye to you at the end of the day. I don't like waking up and having to wait to get out the house to see you. I don't like waiting. I want to go to sleep with you at my side and wake up with you still there. I want to cook dinner for you and you cook desert for me." He added a wink and a smirk at that part. "I want to spend every day with you. Saks baby, please move in with me." He finished, nervously and shaking slightly.

"Oh Sasuke." I smiled kissing his neck.

"Marry me too." He added. Of course he would say that.

"Sasuke! No!" I screamed frustrated.

"No?" He questioned innocently.

"Ugh I mean yes. Yes I will move in with you. No will not marry you yet." I clarified. He seemed to be happy enough that I would move in with him because he grabbed me and carried me back home to start packing.

Six months of living together and life went on as it did. We had a couple fights here and there, but nothing we couldn't figure out. It was the night of Konoha's annual festival. He found one of his brother's old special kimono's and cleaned it up for the occasion. My mother bought me a new kimono and cried when she saw me wear it. I found it pretty odd, but didn't question it. The festival went on as it did every year except this year Sasuke was attending. I smiled as we walked around, his hand wound around my hips protectively. When it came time for the ramen-eating contest we cheered on Naruto, okay I cheered on Naruto.

I saw this cute stuffed duck at one of the booths. It reminded me of Sasuke's hair. All you had to do was scoop up the red patterned koi before anyone else could. It wasn't as easy as it looked when there were so many kois in the stupid inflatable pond. Finally, I won and I got to take the duck. When I was about to reach for it on the counter the guy stopped me.

"Wait there's a special one for you Haruno-San." He smiled kindly. I gave him a look and turned towards Sasuke who just shrugged and grabbed a lantern. He reached behind the counter and pulled out a duck with a tiny boy attacked to its neck like a collar.

"What the hell?" I whispered grabbing the box. I looked Sasuke who lit the lantern and kissed my lips. By now all our close friends had gathered around and my parents.

"Sakura Haruno. We have been dating for just a little over a year now, but we have known each other for a lifetime. Yet the shit we've endured is enough to fill up three." By now the entire festival had stopped and crowded around me. I instantly understood. He set this up. He knew I would see that stuffed duck and he knew I loved this festival more than anything. "You were there and ready to stop me when I left. Hell you thought you would even leave with me. I knew you couldn't do it, but the thought of you considering it is so, brave. When I fell more and more into the dark and evilness you were there to try and take my life and get me out. I sometimes wish you had killed me, but then again if you had I wouldn't have this moment now with you. When we were fighting in that war I was scared I'd lose you. When we finally won I knew you were the only thing keeping me here. The fact that you made me wait for just about everything is admirable. You aren't like the other fangirls. You know who you are Sakura and that's not annoying. Well, you are annoying, but the right kind of annoying. My kind of annoying. I love you Sakura Haruno. More than anything and anyone, more than tomatoes too." He smirked. At this point I was sobbing like a baby and so were some of my girls. I smiled and waited for him to finish. He grabbed my hand and knelt down. Even though I knew what was coming I gasped when he pulled the box out my hand and opened it for me. Nestled in the cushion was a ring, a beautiful ring. It was a pink diamond encrusted circle on a silver band, it was my clan's symbol. I smiled and ran my finger over the red ruby and white diamond Uchiha symbol inside of it. It was our clans combined as one. I smiled pulled up to his feet.

"Yes." I answered he slid the ring on my finger and kissed me as everyone cheered.

"Awwww! Oto-San that's way more romantic!" The twins admired.

"Alright girls alright it's late now, go to bed." I smiled. They nodded their heads and gave us both a kiss before poofing upstairs. Great Kakashi had taught them another trick.

"Sakura." He glared.

"Face it sweetheart, you're not as tough as you use to be. You couldn't even kill me." I taunted. He use to hate that I brought that up. He hated that he was in such a place that he almost took my life, but I knew a part of him was still in there that's why he didn't kill me. It wasn't because Naruto came on time. He could've easily snapped my neck right there, but he hesitated. Now he accepted the fact that he wasn't in the his right mind and he made a mistake.

"I can kill you in bed." He smirked. My eyes widened before jumped up.

"Sasuke don't you dare!" I giggled as he lunged at me. I squeaked and ran up stairs with him chasing me. We ran into our bedroom and he grabbed me. What an insatiable husband I have. He kissed me hard on my lips before closed the door with his foot and throwing me on our bed.

* * *

**Wow that was long! Hope you liked it!**


	16. Indestructible

**I am very bad about keeping up with this! I don't count twelve midnight as a new day and I should. So, let me try and update this right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakura please." Sasuke begged watching her run around her parents' old apartment trying to find their most valuable possession to bury them with.

"Sasuke-kun. I have to get their funeral ready." She whispered, momentarily stopping to look at him with her bright emerald eyes; eyes that were now empty, still bright and beautiful, but empty. During the war her parents had tried their best to help the village maintain control in anyway they could. With all the shinobis out on the battlefield it was hard to maintain balance and sanity. Iruka and a couple shinobi had stayed behind to help keep the children safe, but there wasn't even an inkling of enough authority. So as civilians of Konoha her parents and a couple other parents had believed it to be their job to help. Unfortunately a group of White Zetsu had disguised themselves as some of the shinobi and told the civilians the war was over and they were safe. When a White Zetsu Sakura had come into the house and told her parents everything was okay they had let their guard down and that's when he killed them off.

"Everyone is getting funerals ready, there's no rush for anyone. Whoever is ready is ready. You know this. Naruto and Tsunade announced this yesterday when everyone finally made it back into the village. Sakura please relax." Sasuke tried to coax. She stopped with her back towards him and let out a sigh. She knew he would never coax someone like this much less talk more than one syllable to them She didn't know what they were, but they were closer than ever, that was certain.

"Sasuke I need to get their funeral ready and then pack up this apartment, sell some of the things, put others in storage or donate it. There's a lot to do. I just can't, I can't put it off." She gripped her hair and started hyperventilating. His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, walking towards the pinkette and gripping her shoulders.

"Sakura, it's time to call it a day, it's almost two am. Let me take you to bed." He sighed. Even one of the strongest kunoichis he knew was not completely indestructible.

"I-I don't want to be alone tonight." She whispered. Of course she didn't they had just gotten back yesterday and found out last night. When the war started the sensory nin had placed recording devices in every household to record what had happened while everyone was gone.

When Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi had arrived back in the village the first place they went to was Sakura's home. Her home was the only one that had civilians living in it. When they arrived in it the first thing they smelt was the blood, then the decomposing flesh. Her heart instantly dropped and she rushed into the depths of the little apartment. What she found broke her heart into millions of pieces, she let out a blood-curdling scream. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other before rushing in after Sakura. When they found her in her parents bedroom Naruto gasped and rushed forward to grab Sakura and pull her off her parents. The smell was something Sakura couldn't get out of her head. Sasuke managed to pry her off her parents when she threw Naruto into the nearest wall. Kakashi had called the hospital to report two dead bodies on their way. When they finally got her out the house Sasuke sat with her on the steps while Naruto and Kakashi propped open all the windows and doors to air out the smell.

When the smell finally managed to evaporate Sakura walked back in and watched the recording trying to find out what happened. The pinkette watched in horror as she saw her imposter kills her parents. The apprentice of the Godaime sobbed in sorrow thinking that at their last minute alive her parents had believed she had betrayed them. Sasuke awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and roughly pulled her head onto his shoulder. She stiffened when he mumbled that it wasn't her fault and they know it wasn't her who betrayed them. There was a mutual understanding growing between them. They knew they needed each other. Two being that are ultimately not indestructible, but together can become indestructible.

"You're place or mine then?" He asked sweeping her off her feet. Her eyes widened at the gesture and he simply shrugged and looked anywhere but in her eyes. Last night after watching the recording she spent all night scrubbing at the floors to get the blood out. She decided right then and there she was going to live somewhere else. She couldn't stay in a place where her parents had been murdered and that the last person they say was her imposter.

"Yours Sasuke, I'm not sleeping here." She whimpered. He sighed and teleported out of her apartment and to the doorway of his old apartment. She was about to wonder if he still had his key to this place, but her question was answered when he simply kicked the door down. When he left Naruto and Sakura hadn't allowed anyone to touch his apartment much less sell it. When he walked in still holding her he raised an eyebrow at all the furniture that was covered up and why it still smelled fresh.

"Naruto and I covered the furniture and I replace the air freshener and flowers every two weeks." She replied sheepishly. He sighed and walked over to his bed. He set her down on her feet and tore off the plastic covering. He thought for a moment and doubted anything he had in the drawers would fit him. Thought it would fit Sakura. He walked over and pulled out a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it. The last Uchiha turned around and handed it to Sakura before stripping himself of everything but the shorts he wore under his pants. Without hesitation she took everything off and pulled on the shirt he gave her. He stared at her in disbelief, but quickly shook his head and wrote it off as her being scatterbrained and forgetting they hadn't seen each other in barely anything in years.

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed and buried her head in her hands. He felt for her. Yes he had lost his family at a young age, but he was older now and was use to the solitude. She grew up sheltered and with family all the time. For it to be ripped away after eighteen years of shelter was cruel. He looked over and saw her shoulders shaking. He knew she was crying. Well, he thought he knew she was. He scooted over to her and pulled her into his lap. When she raised her head he was surprised to see her laughing.

"Sakura?" He questioned a tad bit frightened that she had lost her sanity.

"It's okay! It's all okay! Everything will move forward. I'm beating myself up for something I had no control over. You know what's ironic? We went into this war to fight for our villages and protect our loved ones and my loved ones are dead! Sasuke-Kun! It all makes sense. Eventually I will know why this happened, but everything happens for a reason!" She laughed. "The irony!" He sighed and knew she needed sleep. He lay down and pulled her down with him.

"Sleep Sakura, we'll slowly figure everything out tomorrow." He whispered as she curled her back into his front side. She was strong, certain aspects of her weren't indestructible, but her spirit and faith was.

* * *

**That didn't turn out as I had planned! Waaaaahhhhh!**


	17. Monster

**The other one did NOT turn out as planned. I will make this one better. I have a better inkling of where this one is going…I wonder if anyone ever reads my author notes….anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"You're a monster Sasuke, I told you the truth and you didn't believe me. I'm your only brother and you killed me." Itachi coughed, blood splattered from his lips and smeared on Sasuke's face before falling to the floor dead. Sasuke stared in disbelief. This wasn't happening. This wasn't how it went.

He was suddenly teleported to the old Uchiha compound. The raven-haired man was in his old house, his parents house to clarify. He walked around and into the bedroom. His parents lay on the floor in a pool of their blood. Not this dream again. He was about to run away when he realized something was off. He saw his reflection and it wasn't the young version of him, it was his current version.

"You're a monster, son." Fugaku coughed suddenly sitting up. "You killed your brother." This couldn't be happening.

"You tried to kill your best friend and that Sakura girl, she's only tried to love you." Mikoto mumbled with blood dribbling out the corner of her mouth.

"I wasn't myself. Mother you have to believe me." He whispered.

"How can I believe you when you killed all of us?" She replied monotonously while decomposing before his eyes. He turned around and saw his clan walking slowly towards him.

"Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster." They chanted unanimously.

"Stop it!" He screamed thrashing around. Soon a pair of gentle hands caressed his face.

"Sasuke-Kun." A voice called, the owner of the hands he assumed. "Sasuke-Kun." She called out again, yes it was a she he was sure now. The girl now sat on his hips and held his flailing hands out. He couldn't find his was out the darkness. It was impossible now. The Uchiha clan was still coming towards him. One of the Uchihas lunged at him, he recognized him as Shisui. He tried to pull out his katana only to find it not there. His sharingan only hurt him more to use it. When Shisui's body collided with him they were rolling around on the ground until he managed to gain the upper hand and hold him down by his throat.

"Sasuke-Kun." Sakura choked out. He proceeded to choke her in his nightmarish state completely unaware of who it was. "Sasuke." She tried again. She didn't want to wake him with her monstrous strength, but now she had no choice. She pumped chakra into her hands and legs and pushed him off her, causing him to fall to the floor with a thump, effectively waking him. She coughed and held her neck as bruises started to form. "Sasuke-Kun." She sighed still coughing from the lack of oxygen that was transported to her lungs.

"Oh Kami, Sakura." He breathed out rushing onto the bed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured coughing. "The question is are you alright?" She wheezed touching his face. He realized then that he had salt-water marks trailing down his face. He had been crying in his sleep. He nodded he head and let out a shaky breath. Sasuke stared at her as she rubbed her swelling collarbone before pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Sakura. That's the second time I almost killed you. I'm so sorry. Dammit. I'm a monster." He panicked. Her heart broke at the sound of this. He was broken.

"Sasuke." She breathed scrambling out of his lap and sitting on the bed in front of him on her knees. "It's okay. We've discussed the first time you tried, you were not in the right state of mind and you couldn't even do it baby. You just had a nightmare, an awful one from the sounds of it. You didn't try to kill me on purpose, nor did you. I'm sitting right here." She breathed grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. "Tell me about the dream…erhm…nightmare."

He repeated the dream to her and the over usage of the word monster. She sighed and kissed his temple while rubbing his back. She hated these nightmares. A year after the war and it never subsided, in fact it probably got worse. The feisty kunoichi believed he was definitely down playing his nightmares on account of trying not to scare her. Monster. What a terrible word. If anything she was a monster with her strength and temper. Naruto was a monster because everywhere he went there was chaos, good or bad it was chaos, but he was loved either way. Sasuke wasn't a monster anymore. He was repaying what he did by doing everything Tsunade asked of him and being a good boyfriend to her.

"You are not a monster." She whispered lying down in bed and pulling him down. He lay down on her stomach and breathed in her scent. She sighed when he wrapped a strong arm around her hips. He cuddled into her and tightened his hold on her. She let out a squeak and relaxed when she felt him nuzzle her abdomen. Before she could say anything he was fast asleep again. She closed her eyes and listened to his even breathing and the nonsense he was musing out. She caught four words before she drifted off into sleep herself.

"I'm not a monster."


	18. Dropping your Guard

**Alright I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this. Well here we go with it. Enjoy and don't kill me for it! Thank you for the beautiful reviews! They make me smile so much! Without further adieu I give you the current prompt! I think this is going to be short by the way.**

* * *

"The bell test!" The silver haired jounin smiled under his mask, crinkling his eyes and showing creases as proof of age and wisdom.

"The what!" Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura screamed together.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. You guys remember this test." He cheerfully said pulling out three bells from one of the many pockets on his jounin vest. Instead of two like last time he had three because there were four people. "I want to see how this will go with a four man squad…three years later. I haven't done this test in ages!" He replied triumphantly.

"Kakashi-Sensei don't you think we're a little too old for this test?" Sakura asked confused. Sasuke looked over to his pink haired teammate and thought back to the first time they did the test. The meaning behind the test was still a little hazy though. He placed his hand on the small of her back and rubbed gentle circles. She stiffened and glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"Sakura-Chan's right! We already know that the meaning for this was to test our team work and to show us your motto, "A ninja that disobeys orders is scum, but a ninja that abandons comrades is lower than scum." Remember! They even fed me!" Naruto screamed outraged they had to do this again. Sai pulled out his notebook and furiously wrote that saying down again.

"Ah yes, but I'll change the rules this time. If you guys can snatch at least ONE bell away from me you pass!" He cheered smiling. The four of them all looked at each other before turning to the aging sensei.

"Pass what! We're already past the level of jounin!" Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto screamed. It wasn't a question that they were already starting to be seen as the next legendary sannin so they believed this exercise was pointless.

"I think you guys are all tired and can't even snatch this from your old sensei. Tell you what. You guys win then Naruto I'll buy you ramen for the next six months. Sakura ill buy you that new medical encyclopedia you've been wanting. Sasuke I'll get you that katana you've been eyeing. Sai, I'll buy you a new art set, scroll and all. I win and you guys buy me the new arc in the Icha Icha Paradise series!"

"Now you're talking!" Sakura and Naruto cheered. Sasuke flashed his infamous smirk and Sai gave Kakashi his usual crinkle eyed smile. "Let's do this." Sakura grinned pulling on her gloves. She jumped when she felt Sasuke pinch her ass slightly. She looked over to see him smirking where as no one had noticed.

"Don't drop your guard." He smirked loud enough just for her to hear.

"Go!" Naruto screamed. The four of them jumped away from the silver haired jounin and took stance ready to pounce on him. Sai hid in one of the branches, Naruto hid behind a boulder and Sasuke and Sakura ducked under a bush.

"Don't do that. Someone's going to see." Sakura admonished quietly.

"They're always dropping their guard. They won't notice us." He chuckled lightly kissing her nose. "Now make a distraction." She nodded and disappeared from beside him.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" She singed, her voice trilled in the air with her arm pulled back glowing blue from her chakra. "Shannaroo!" She screamed slamming her fist into the ground.

"Naruto now!" Sasuke screamed jumping out from behind the bush. Naruto sprung forward and doubled himself with his favorite jutsu. "Sai get handle him airborne!" Sai quickly drew a dragon and let it fly forth from his scroll.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke nodded and pulled out his old wheel shuriken. Naruto quickly transformed into the same weapon and launched himself at Sasuke who quickly grabbed him and hid him behind the first one. The smoke cleared and Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Sakura looked up and saw Sai's dragon patrolling the air.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out grabbing her hips and pulling her out of the way of Kakashi's shadow clone. He spun her around and kicked the clone in the gut.

"Thanks love." She smiled.

"Don't drop your guard!" Kakashi yelled transforming from a boulder and grabbing Sakura, putting her in a chokehold. The guys pretended to look surprised as Sakura struggled against Kakashi's hold.

"Sasuke-Kun." She gasped out. Kakashi's ears rang at the familiarity he heard in her voice. He started reminiscing on old times when he quickly realized he was holding a wooden log.

"What was that about guard!" Sakura screamed punching up form the ground and running towards him. Kakashi was prepared to duck her punch when she ducked out of nowhere and swept his legs. He easily avoided that and gave her a puzzling look until he saw a wheel shuriken hurdling towards him. When it was near him Sasuke set it ablaze. Kakashi dove out the way of the one on fire only to find a second one in it's shadow. His eyes widened at his students quick thinking. He pulled out a kunai ready to block the shuriken until it transformed into Naruto. He grinned and launched himself into the air, flipping over Kakashi and grabbing his shoulder mid flight. Sai jumped down and swept at Kakashi's feet, the white haired jounin flew in the air and was surprised to see Sasuke and Sakura airborne, hand in hand coming down hard and slamming Kakashi into the ground.

"You dropped your guard Kakashi and you underestimated us!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke and Sakura held up the bells, Sakura smiling brightly and Sasuke giving a light chuckle.

"Well done, very fast and effective. Uh, Naruto, I'm not the only one that drops my guard." Kakashi sweat dropped, looking in the distance to see his raven haired and emerald-eyed students by a near by tree.

"What are you talking about-Whaaaattt!" Naruto screamed looking to see Sakura leaning against the tree and one of Sasuke's outstretched arm on the side of Sakura's face smirking at her blush.

"It seems Traitor-Kun and Ugly are getting ready to perform coitus." Sai smiled adding his input.

"You think they realize we aren't over there?" Sakura asked staring intently at Sasuke.

"I don't care much to look." He mumbled while running his other hand up and down her side.

"Sasuke-Kun! Look! That rare breed of snakes you've been looking for!" She screamed pointing to a random spot in the ground. His head snapped in one of the directions before he felt Sakura's hands on the collar of his shirt. She gave a curt tug and pulled him down to her before giving him a passionate kiss.

"You're always dropping your guard around me too." She grinned before he tackled her to the ground.

* * *

**This was more Team Seven fluff than expected, I hope I put enough Sasusaku!**


	19. Rusty

**I have a great idea for this prompt today!..yesterday since it's after 12…BUT IT'S YESTERDAY SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD! Anyways…get ready for some OCC. Enjoy! And thank you for the heartwarming reviews! Oh and I think this might get a little limy.**

* * *

"Teme. Teme. Teme. SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, snapping the onyx-eyed man back to reality. He shook his head and looked over at his best friend. They were currently at Ichiruka's enjoying some ramen after a good sparing session. "You're doing it again!" Sasuke looked over to the blond to see his own hand caressing Naruto's lower back and sensually rubbing circles too.

"Hn. Dobe." He spat turning his head to hide his blush. The Uchiha was doing it again. After a good sparing session his mind would wander. He thought back to how Sakura left to go pick up their son after they finished. Her hair matted down with sweat, deeply taking in gulps of air, and the way she swayed her hips as she walked back over the bridge and down the street to Ino's house. He had gotten a good look down her shirt when she took off her red vest and he noticed how tight her bindings were and how big it made the pinkette's chest. During their three way-sparing match he had listened to her gasping for breath and slightly smirked at how she did that another time when it was just the two of them engaging in another activity they were fond of. The wandering of his mind made him subconsciously move his hand over to Naruto, who he forgot was sitting next to him instead of his lovely wife, and start caressing his back.

"Trouble in your happy little ending?" Naruto teased slurping down another bowl of ramen. "Or are you coming out the closet. You know that's not a good thing to do now that you're married and with a child." He knew fully well Sasuke loved Sakura with all his heart even though he wasn't outright with his affection he loved her more than anyone could ever imagine.

"Dobe, we're fine. You know that." He countered, rolling his eyes annoyed.

"Then why are you trying to rub my ass?" Naruto asked with a sly grin on his face.

"I was not rubbing your ass…it was your back. Learn your anatomy." Sasuke speculated.

"This has been happening too often. You space out, get this silly grin like mine on your face, sigh and then subconsciously rub some part of my body. It's been happening a lot lately. I'm just going to ask this and don't hit me…When was the last time you fucked Sakura-Chan." Naruto asked, stifling a giggle. Sasuke sighed and dropped his head onto his arms.

"Too long." He sighed dejectedly.

"How long…is too long…?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Since before Sayuri was born…probably when we conceived her." Sasuke all but cried.

"What!? Sayuri is almost eight months old!" Naruto chocked on his ramen.

"Dobe, I know how old my little girl is." Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed again at his best friend stupidity.

"Why the hell haven't you had sex that long?" Naruto questioned bewildered.

"Sakura just gave birth!" He admonished.

"Yea, six weeks!" Naruto shot back.

"Well, I wanna make sure it's safe for us to have sex afterwards and we're always so busy with her we barely have time because she's always getting up in the middle of the night." Sasuke stammered out.

"You can have sex as soon as she stops bleeding and I'm soon that she's done bleeding! Sakura's a doctor! She should know! You can have sex while she's pregnant too! Go home and fuck the kunoichi out of her! Fuck the shit out that pink haired woman!" Naruto screamed loudly. By now everyone in the ramen shop had stopped and was staring at them. They both nervously laughed and waved everyone. The entire group of people sweat dropped and turned back to what they were doing.

"I know you can but during her pregnancy she was NEVER in the mood! It drove me crazy! Now she's in the mood and well…" Sasuke faded off. Naruto stared at him, willing the stalling Uchiha to continue.

"Well?" The whisker-cheeked blond willed.

"Well, now I'm just rusty…"Sasuke mumbled as a slight blush crept across his face.

"Rusty you say?" A voice questioned as a puff of smoke appeared.

"Kakashi!" Naruto grinned.

"Well, well. Sasuke my student, well my former student, it seems you are in a sticky situation huh? No pun intended. Would you like this to borrow?" Kakashi grinned behind his mask, holding up his favorite Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Tch. No. I can wow her just right." Sasuke smirked turning his head.

"So do it." Kakashi and Naruto smiled unanimously.

"Ah, are we speaking of coitus?" Sai smiled appearing beside Sasuke. "Is it the crazy eyes and Naruto or Traitor-Kun and Ugly?"

"Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto answered ordering another bowl of ramen.

"Ah I see, Ugly and Traitor-Kun."

"Stop calling my wife ugly you pale freak." Sasuke seethed slamming his bowl down.

"I read that to be successful in coitus you must first perform foreplay." Sai offered once again smiling.

"They know how to fuck, they did make a baby you know." Naruto mentioned.

"I also read that if one would like to bring the spark back to their marriage, or as you say you're a bit "rusty" you can role play. That seems to make couples feel a sense of rush." Sai pondered putting his pointer finger to his chin.

"That's not a bad idea." Naruto thought putting down his chopsticks.

"Since Ugly..Sakura…is a doctor why not…um…" Sai paused to think of the correct phrase to use.

"Play doctor." Naruto finished.

"Hn. What could go wrong?" Sasuke sighed in defeat.

Later that night Naruto came over to pick up the baby for a couple hours after Sasuke finally convinced Sakura they needed some alone time. She sat on the couch with him as he turned on a movie for them to watch. Half way through the movie he poked her and saw she had fallen asleep. He quickly got up and ran into her small study in the house and grabbed her white coat and stethoscope. The raven-haired husband stripped down completely and slid her coat on him. It was quite snug and he was barely able to button it but he managed one button above his hips. He slung the stethoscope around his neck and walked back into the living room.

There laying flat on her back like he left her was his beautiful, temperamental wife. He was a little scared of this because it could end one of three ways, she gets turned on, oddly enough; she gets angry and beats the hell out of him; or she laughs so hard he ruins the night all together. He knelt down and kissed her on her forehead, then between her eyes, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, and then lastly her lips. She gave a slight sigh and opened her eyes, batting her long eyelashes.

"Sasuke?...What are you doing with my lab coat?" Her eyes widened as she saw his chiseled chest and one button keeping his hips from her view.

"Shall we play doctor? This time you be the patient." He grinned climbing on top of her and taking the stethoscope from around his neck. She blushed when she felt his manhood rub against the inside of her thigh.

"Oh holy Kami, you're completely naked." She whispered bewildered.

"Shh. Let me check if you have a fever." He whispered huskily as he placed the stethoscope on her chest and the ear buds in his ears. He groped around her chest eliciting a long moan from her. He smirked at the thought of this going the way he had planned. She slowly ground her hips onto his manhood which caused him to let out a growl.

"Sasuke-kun. What is this about? You haven't come on to me in months and you certainly have never gone commando in my lab coat." Sakura added looking him straight in the eye. He sighed and decided it was time to admit the truth.

"I'm rusty. I just don't know how to turn you on anymore. Before the baby was born we didn't have sex because you weren't in the mood and after we didn't have sex because I was afraid you wouldn't like it anymore because we hadn't done it in so long." Her eyed widened at hearing his reason before she bursted out into a fit of laughter.

"Is that why we haven't had sex? I didn't pus hit when you didn't respond because I thought you found me unattractive after the baby weight I've gained." Sasuke took a good look at her and appreciated the weight she had gained. Her hips had become a little wider and her breasts a little more fuller, in all honesty she hadn't gained that much weight but the weight she did gain made her look even more attractive if theat were possible. "You thought you were rusty?" She asked again. He nodded and let out a sigh. "Well, get my coat off first." He did as she instructed and continued to sit on her hips. "Now show me you really aren't rusty." He smirked at her before picking her up from the couch and walking into their bedroom.

Three hours, loud amounts of screaming, even more moaning and a broken head board later Sakura rolled off Sasuke panting. He took a deep breath and smirked at her as she rolled over and laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she mimicked the act on his chest. There was a knock at the door and they both assumed it was Naruto bringing back their beloved daughter. She rolled off him and motioned for him to do it. She could feel the burning in her leg muscles and her body was still singing from all of her climaxes. He sat up and pulled on a pair of boxers near by before he walked out the room Sakura called on him.

"You are so not rusty Sasuke-Kun."


	20. My Mistake

**I might be on time for this! Well in my state I'll be late maybe…but somewhere I'll be on time! Yes! Again, I'm not sure where this one is going to be going but it can't hurt to give it a try…plus I've done 19 so far I need to finish! In an alternate universe Sasuke's family is not dead but he did leave for more power…just to keep things clear!**

"Sakura, I've made many mistakes in my life…Seriously…many…many mistakes, but I am sure this is not a mistake." Sasuke sighed grabbing her wrist and trying to drag her out from underneath the coffee table.

"Mistakes? What other mistakes have you made! This is a big mistake! This is just as bad as the time you tried to kill me!" Sakura screamed, her eyes widened at the last second and she instantly regretted what came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. He gave her one of his rare warm smiles and nonchalantly shrugged it off.

"I've made a lot. Shall we list them?" He asked with another huge sigh.

"Yes. List them because I currently can't think of anything worse than this." Sakura pouted.

"Fine, but come out from underneath the table first." He bargained. She sighed and crawled out from under the table. The cherry blossom stood up and gave him a warily look. The younger Uchiha shook his head before pulling her by her hips and sitting down on the couch, making sure she was settled on his lap.

"Well, there was the time I called you annoying."

"You bastard you still do." She pouted, narrowing her eyes and flicking his forehead.

"The time I left Konoha." He added softly.

"Oh sweat heart, that wasn't a mistake…that was you being a fucking dumbass." She smiled sweetly. He opened his mouth to respond, but quickly snapped his mouth shut.

"The time I tried to kill you." He mused before nervously chuckling and kissing her cheek.

"Oh there was the time I tried to date Karin." He shuddered at the thought, one too many sake bottles and he's on a date with the redhead.

"You what?" She seethed slowly.

"I what?" He quickly replied, his spine stiffening. "Anyways, moving on. Then after the war my biggest mistake was taking six months."

"Eight months." She corrected.

"To tell you how I feel about you." He finished quietly, a blush spreading across his cheek.

"Wow, not only did you make bad mistakes; you're a lot more stupid that I thought." Sakura mused looking away trying not to laugh.

"Yes, yes, yes I realize I've made a number of mistakes, but this one I'm sure is not a mistake!"

"I am!" She cried in defeat.

"You're meeting my family. End of discussion you annoying woman of mine." He huffed in annoyance. There was no big deal in this. He would meet them and they would love her…he could only hope.

A couple hours later they were over at the Uchiha manor. Sakura stood by Sasuke staring at the Uchiha crest on the door with uncertainty. He looked over at her and chuckled before placing his arm around her waist. She gave him a death glare before letting out a deep breath.

"Well, I'm out of here." She hurriedly squeaked trying to turn around before he gripped her arm and pulled her back to his side. He sighed and lightly knocked on the door. It swung open and behind it was Itachi. Sakura was silently glad it was someone she knew instead of his mother or father.

"Ah, Sasuke and Sakura-Chan. Hello there. Mother is in kitchen and father is in the den." He stepped aside to allow them in, before they could get their shoes off and step into the living room Itachi placed a hand on his younger brothers shoulder. "I should warn you who's in the living room as well." They both looked at Itachi and waited for him to continue. "Our grandparents are in there."

"Well shit." Sasuke muttered. "Let's get this over with." He gripped her hand and dragged her into the kitchen first. Itachi gave them a eye-crinkling smile and followed them into the kitchen.

"Mother." Sasuke called walking into the kitchen.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto smiled putting down the knife she was using to cut the vegetables. "You must be Sakura!" She smiled rushing forth to the pink haired beauty.

"Hello Mikoto-San." She politely muttered bending forward slightly in a respectful nod.

"Oh silly girl. Please call me Mikoto!" She gushed kindly. Sakura straightened up and slightly started blushing. Before she could say thank you she rushed forward and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Mikoto, it's nice to meet you Ma'am." Sakura blushed at the sudden contact. Sasuke was nothing like his mother, granted he looked more like her, but he did not act anything like her.

"Oh don't ma'am me! I'm not that old sweetheart. Sasuke take Sakura to the living room and introduce this beauty to your grandparents. We will talk more later during dinner." She cheerily ordered Sasuke.

"Oh I um, maybe I should introduce her to father first. Itachi said he's in the den? Yes? Great, by mother." Sasuke uncharacteristically rushed out. Sakura giggled at Sasuke's nervousness and gave Mikoto a small wave before being ushered out the kitchen.

"Oh they are just so cute aren't they?" Mikoto gushed turning to Itachi.

"Yes mother. Here let me help." He offered grabbing the big bowl from the top shelf after seeing his mother struggle to grasp the edge of it. She smiled at him before peeking out to see Sasuke sling an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"One down, three to go. She likes you Sakura." Sasuke smiled in relief.

"She does, doesn't she? I'm glad." Sakura sighed slightly.

"Now brace yourself for him. He's a bit like…well." He struggled for the right wording.

"Like you?" Sakura finished. "I think I can handle it now."

"Told you this wasn't a mistake."

"Father." Sasuke muttered walking into the den. Fugaku looked up from the newspaper he was reading and looked up at the voice calling him.

"Sasuke." He greeted. They glared at each other silently before he stood up and walked to his son. Sasuke stuttered and gave him a bow, the older Uchiha's eyes softened slightly and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not the one you need to be nervous around." Fugaku gulped. "You must be Sakura. My wife hasn't stopped talking about you all day. I'm assuming she gets her information from Sasuke." He stated calmly turning his attention to the bubble-gum hair colored girl.

"H-hello, Uchiha-San." She stuttered nervously. He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"Relax Sakura." He gently ordered. "If you put up with my son since you were little I know you are not a nervous girl and it's just Fugaku, or Fugaku-San if you feel more comfortable." Sakura's eyes widened as he waited for her to continue. "Frankly I approve of this relationship. You're the apprentice of the godaime and a doctor. There's nothing not to approve of. I'm a little relieved Sasuke did not find another Uchiha. It's about time we expand our clan instead of keeping everything with in our clan…it get's a tad old after a couple generations. However, your grandparents are quite old-fashioned. While I do love your mother greatly I did wish they had let me pick my bride." Sasuke's fist tightened at this and it did not go unnoticed by Fugaku. "I said I love her Sasuke calm down." He sighed slightly annoyed. Sakura looked over and put a hand on his wrist. He instantly loosened his hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. "I would have picked her myself. It would just have been nice to know I had a say. Now go introduce your… lovely girlfriend to your grandparents." They both bowed before leaving the room.

"Hmm…he likes you too. Maybe this won't be so bad, he's never called anyone lovely…then again you're my only girlfriend…" Sasuke drifted off. They walked into the living room and Sasuke tightened his hold on her hand for support.

"Grandmother, Grandfather." Sasuke greeted curtly walking into the living room. They looked up and smiled at their grandson.

"Hello Sasuke." His grandmother smiled. His grandfather nodded at him and he gave him a curt not bad. Well now Sakura knew where him and his father got their personalities.

"So, this must be the girlfriend. Haruno? Hmmm. Well she's not an eye sore we'll give you that." His grandmother stated looking her up and down. His grandfather crossed his arms under his chest and stared with his wife.

"Hello." She bowed politely. They exchanged a glance and shook their heads with a frown graced upon both of their faces.

"You may address me as Satomi-San, child." His grandmother stated pointedly.

"You may address me as Uchiha-San." He scoffed getting up with his wife. They walked over to the couple and took a closer look at her.

"Hmm, we'll discuss…this… over dinner." Satomi gestured to them. They walked out the room muttering things to each other.

"Still think this isn't a mistake?" Sakura breathed out surprised that his grandparents spoke so coldly.

"It'll be fine. Trust me?" He asked looking at her calmly.

"Yes." She breathed out nervously.

"Good. You two will be fine." Itachi stated walking around the corner. "Sasuke fight for her. Sakura, whatever they say don't back down." He smiled kindly before ushering them into the kitchen.

They sat down at the table as Mikoto was fluttering around the kitchen getting the last dish out. They all sat down, paid their respects for the meal and started eating. Sakura sat between Itachi and Sakura and tried not to get too tense at the glares their grandparents threw at her. Mikoto sat next to Fugaku and smiled at the cute couple. Fugaku gave his son a nod of encouragement before looking at his parents, he sweat dropped when he saw them both glaring at her.

"Why is your hair pink child?" Satomi admonished while eating. Sakura stiffened and started blushing.

"It's my natural color Satomi-San." She politely muttered.

"I think it's lovely." Mikoto smiled kindly. Sakura turned to her and gave her a relaxed smile thanking her for her compliment.

"I think it's stupid. You're a kunoichi. You need to blend in, that hair will make you stand straight out to the enemy." Sasuke's grandfather scoffed.

"She's a medic-nin she isn't always out on the field grandfather." Sasuke informed. "Even if she is faced with an enemy she has amazing chakra control and inhuman strength like Tsunade." He defended stiffening.

"She studies under the Godaime." Itachi offered up.

"So she is not as useless as she seems." Satomi muttered to her husband and son. Sakura stiffened and bit her lip to hold back her anger. "Hope she doesn't turn out to be a drunk like the Hokage."

"Shishou is not a drunk." Sakura gritted. Sasuke and Itachi gave each other a glare knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Not as much as she was. Legendary Sannin. Hn." Their grandfather rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why weren't you able to stop our grandson from leaving then, if you're so strong?"

"I wasn't strong back then. I didn't start training under her until after he left Uchiha-San." Sakura calmly explained.

"What do you plan on doing being with him anyways? He can do much better. We have so many available Uchiha women in our clan. Why he chose you is a big mistake in our opinion. You have no respect, you don't even look like a Kunoichi, you'll spoil our genes if you two have children. Do yourself a favor girl and walk out now." Satomi spat venomously.

"Mother!" Fugaku screamed.

"Grandmother please!" Itachi cried. Her husband simply sat beside her and nodded in agreement. He let her do all the talking and silently listened.

"She's right Sasuke. Your father should agree with us." He nodded. Sasuke was shaking from anger and Sakura gripped his thigh under the table. He flew out his seat and stood with his mangekeyo swirling in anger. Itachi's eyes widened to see his brother's aura turn violently. Fugaku and Mikoto exchanged a glance and sighed. They were waiting to see if he loved this girl enough to defend her.

"That's enough." He started angrily. "I love her. I refuse to hear anymore or this. She loves me as much, if not more than I do. You two will not besmirch her just because you're our elders. I refuse to respect anyone who disrespects a girl that has done nothing but show respect. I don't care how angry you get or how much you disapprove. She is kind, smart, beautiful, respecting, and all out loving. If it weren't for her during the fucking war I would not have made it back to Naruto and helped him save all of our asses. She's been with me through the best and worse of times and Mother absolutely adores her. Hell, even father approves of her. I have made plenty of mistakes and many regrets, but she is not a mistake nor a regret and she never will be. Like it or not I love her and I will continue loving her with or without your approvals. We are leaving. Now." Sasuke spat angrily before yanking Sakura to her feet and pulling her to the door. She turned her head and saw everyone's surprised expressions.

"Thank you Mikoto, Fugaku-San for a lovely evening! Goodbye Satomi-San and Uchiha-San. Itachi I'll see you tomorrow at work. Shishou said she has a mission for your anbu team!" She hurriedly said as Sasuke dragged her out the front door.

"When do you plan on telling him you guys said everything as a test to see how serious he is about her?" Itachi asked turning to their grandparents.

"When he calms down." They laughed looking at each other. "She really is a lovely girl. Not one outburst at anything we said about her or Hokage Sama." They were impressed.

"How come neither of you two brought home girlfiends like that on the first try?" Satomi asked turning to Fugaku and Itachi. They both laughed nervously and sunk into their seats.

"Our grandson has made many mistakes, but she surely is not one." They smiled as the entire family looked out the window to see Sasuke envelope Sakura into a hug and kiss her as it started pouring outside. He grabbed her hip and teleported them away.

"Definitely not a mistake." They agreed.

**That was probably the longest one I wrote for this month. Hope you enjoyed! And I fell asleep writing this yesterday so here it is now. **


	21. Rewind the Time

**Alright it seems like that this prompt is nothing but sad. Character deaths or whatever, something like Sasuke asking for more time with Sakura. I have an idea…let's see how this turns out shall we? Enjoy!**

The war had ended half a month ago and life in Konoha was returning back to normal. Sasuke was on probation from a year. For being a rogue nin he still had to have repercussions. Given that he had saved them all along with Sakura and Naruto Tsunade decided to go easy on him. He had come back to Konoha willingly and was actually done terribly wrong by the elders of Konoha. He was slightly relieved they had ordered the Uchiha clan be stopped but he was angry they placed the burden upon his brother. Instead of given a death sentence he was given probation before being reinstated as Konoha Shinobi.

While everyone else in the village would whisper and talk amongst them selves about Sasuke, the rest of the Konoha 12 was glad he was back. Naruto being the happiest of them all, he was proud he was able to bring him back and happy he came willingly. Sasuke was grateful for his lack of fan girls. Ino had moved on to Shikamaru, which was about time. The rest of his fan girl club had moved on or was truly disgusted by his broken association and treason against their village. He never believed any of them loved him anyways. There was one he was surprised hadn't been fawning over him like he expected to, Sakura. She had remained quiet and distant ever since he got back and he was starting to resent it. She had full rights to be angry with him, but he wanted to make amends. If there was anyone he really wanted to make amends with it was his team. Sometimes when they were in each other's presence not only did she look upset she just looked down right angry and ready to kill him.

There was a knock on his door one morning and he was puzzled as too who woud want to see him other than Naruto and some of the guys of Konoha 12. He racked his brain and remembered a majority of them were either out on a mission of helping the village rebuild itself. He stood up and walked over to the door, he threw it open and was shocked to see it was Sakura; she didn't look angry this time. She did look slightly annoyed and passive though.

"Sasuke." She greeted. He raised an eyebrow at the missing honorific she usually called him and nodded at the pink haired kunoichi before him. "Let's spar." She grinned evilly. He looked at her worriedly before following her out the door and to the old training grounds.

"You seem…tense…Sakura." He noted cautiously. He knew she was different now. She didn't seem like the old weakling before. He had seen her pummel Naruto a couple times and to be honest he was slightly impressed and a little scared.

"I'm not tense." She smiled fakely before lowering into a fighting stance. "Now are you going to stand there and stare at me, or are we going to fight pretty boy." He scoffed at the nickname and mirrored her stance.

She pulled her arm back and threw her body forward with as much force as possible. Sasuke dodged her punch at the last moment. Her fist flew into a tree behind him and shattered it into pieces. He pulled out his katana and swung it wildly at her. He raised it beside him ready to swing when she threw her arm up and caught it. Her palm bled before she gripped the blade and pulled him closer to her. She threw the blade behind her and punched the onyx-haired man in the gut. He grunted in pain and realized she wasn't going easy on him.

"You left us! You left me! If we had more time I would've stopped you! I could have stopped you!" She screamed in anger. He instantly understood this. She was talking it out through their fight. She wanted to get her feelings out while showing him the new her. He knew she wouldn't kill him. "You bastard!" She screamed while pumping chakra into her leg and kicking him in the hip. Okay he hoped she wouldn't kill him.

"I know Sakura." He called out gripping his side. He knew he deserved this. She was going to put up a good spar and after maybe she would be herself again. He preferred this over the silence and tension filled encounters they had, and he certainly preferred this over her tears. She punched the ground and shattered it into big boulders. He flew in the air and fell on a rock, temporarily knocking the wind out of him. He didn't even bother activating his sharingan, he wanted her to get this out of her system before it blew up and made her crazy. She rushed toward him and pulled her arm back again. Sasuke saw the blue chakra glowing and sweat-dropped at it. Alright maybe he preferred the tears over this.

"You tried to kill me!" She screamed as he grabbed his katana and swung at her again.

"You tried to kill me too!" He spat back annoyed now. She wasn't holding back and if he didn't fight back a little she might kill him on accident. She back flipped away from his attack and kicked him in the shoulder. He heard a tiny crack and winced at the tenderness he was starting to feel.

"To keep you from going down the path any further and to protect my home, our home! I wanted to rewind time to when we were younger and beat you for all that you did, I couldn't because you called me weak and I was!" She shot back throwing a huge rock up and punching it, causing it to shatter into tiny, sharp pieces and hurdling towards him. He used his katana and blocked all the kunai like pieces before looked around to see where she went. He felt an arm grab his ankle and he instantly cursed himself before teleporting out of her grip. Sakura emerged from the ground with anger in her eyes.

"I told you I had my own agenda! You knew you were weak and now look at you! You're strong and one hell of a woman! Rewinding time is impossible and you know it! Everything happens for a fucking reason you inhumanly strong woman!" He screamed as she threw punch after punch at him.

"And I told you I loved you! I still do!" She screamed with tears in her eyes as she threw another punch at him. He instantly froze with his eyes wide at the confession. She didn't realize he had stopped movement until she landed a punch right below his eye. She stopped and was glad that one didn't have much chakra in it, but she could see a bruise blossoming below his fair skin. That's when she realized she had confessed what she didn't want to confess.

"I still love you." She whispered dropping her arm. She started crying more now and his eyes softened at this. "You bastard! You got me worked up and I said the wrong thing! You lie, you leave, you hurt me and I still love you! I hate you for causing me so much grief, but I can't help but love your actual intentions! Naruto told me you left to also keep Itachi from coming here for you! You bastard! You stupid naïve bastard! You didn't have to leave!" She was reduced to a reddened face and tears pouring down her face while she threw weak punches at his chest. "You knocked me out and left me on a bench! Are you fucking insane! I hate you so much for being such an arrogant asshole and if you ever doubt me and call me annoying I'll kill you! Fuck you I just wanted more time with you! Do you know how much time we wasted! I wanted so badly to rewind time. I'm so fucking mad at-"

Sasuke cut her off by grabbing her face and smashing his lips to hers. Her heart started racing and her tears stopped flowing. The man she was ready to beat into a bloody pulp was kissing her. The same man that she loved and wanted to support for years had one arm around her waist and another cupping her face was kissing her. She wasn't sure how to act so she bit his lip.

"You crazy woman." He winced pulling away but still keeping his arms around her.

"I am not some stupid fan girl anymore. Kissing me just to get me to shut up is not going to work you moron." She spat. "I'm still angry and I'm going to be angry for a while."

"I can't rewind the time we lost Sakura. I can however certainly make sure we never get to a point where we regret everything and do want to rewind time. I can spend today and from now on making everything up to you. I can spend time loving you, but I can't rewind time and start over to the first day. I can start by saying I'm sorry." Sasuke mumbled running a hand through her pink hair.

"Loving me?" She questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes." He sighed a little annoyed. He wasn't a man of many words, but for her he was willing to at least try.

"I'll think about that. For now, let's just stop thinking of rewinding the time. I love you. I always will love you, but letting you love me is also letting you have a chance to hurt me. If I give you another chance to hurt me and cause me to regret anything I will pummel you into a bloody pulp. Got that?" She sneered before softening her eyes and giving him a warm smile. "Let me heal your shoulder and get rid of that bruise."

"I think you broke a rib or two." He added sitting down. "I do love you. I want to love you."

"Aa." She replied.

**Crappy ending sorta. I don't know how I feel about this one. It didn't turn out exactly how I planned, but I sorta like it. **


	22. Exposed

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Keep them coming. I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update Konoha Mafia, but I'm getting to it. I promise. I've been trying to keep all of these prompts a certain length, but I don't think it's working. They're just getting longer and longer. Lol well happy reading! Can't wait for the next chapter btw! I also plan on writing the 23 prompt right after this one! So keep reading! This is sorta kind in the ninja world with a hint of modernism.**

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun! I'm going out with the girls tonight. Temari's here and Shikamaru's pissed her off again. Matsuri is tagging along too. Kiba's out on a mission and it's driving Ino crazy. I'll be back tonight. Go have dinner with Naruto." Sakura smiled fastening the back to her earing. Sasuke looked up see Sakura walk into the doorway in a dark blue dress with a slit up her right thigh at the top of the slight was the Uchiha emblem. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at this; he loved when she had the emblem on her clothing. The straps were an inch wide and made her breasts look bigger than usual for some reason. It had a bustier lining with studs lining the edges at the top. His eyes widened at that he looked down her smooth legs and saw her five inch black louboutin pumps with spikes lining the heel. The Uchiha saved the best view for last and let his eyes wander to her face. Her pink hair was curled and pinned and slick back on one side, framing her slim face. Sakura wore subtle make up but the eyeliner she had on made her emerald eyes shine with passion.

Possessive was not a correct word to described Sasuke when it came to his beloved girlfriend Sakura. Overprotective would be the best word. He wasn't a crazy jerk about it. The raven-haired man just liked to protect what was his and make sure she was safe. When it came to guys looking at her he would glare until they got the hint. When it came to any guy that was talking to her he would trust she could handle it. She was feisty enough…scary enough too. When it came to guys that dare lay a hand on her however, then he went a little berserk.

"Hn. Put on a different dress." He snorted looking away to cover the blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Not this again. I like this dress; you got me this dress actually! Look it's got the Uchiha symbol." She pointed out, lifting her leg and pointing to her thigh for emphasis. Her dress was short as it is, her action caused him to get a glimpse up her dress. Sasuke was not the least bit happy that she didn't have an shorts on underneath. To him she was just too exposed for his liking.

"Tch, I got it because I thought you'd wear it special for me." He smirked getting up and walking towards her. She backed up and her back hit the counter. Sasuke Uchiha was a sly man sometimes. He wound his arm around her hips and slowly pressed his lips to her. She blushed at the contact and allowed her glossed lips to part for him. She sighed knowing what he was trying to do. "Stay home with me." He groaned as his hands traveled down her backside and cupped her right under her ass.

"We can have plenty of fun." Sakura moaned. He smirked knowing he had won. "After I get home." She smirked kissing his nose. Sakura wiggled out of his grip and grabbed her purse before blowing him a kiss and shutting the door behind her. He stared at the door, mesmerized by the way she moved her hips in heels.

"Dammit." He growled. He picked up his phone and opened up his messages. Just as he thought there was a text from the dobe.

_Naruto: Teme!_

_Sasuke: What dobe?_

_Naruto: Hinata just walked out the door dressed all…sexy like! What do we do! Where's Sakura-Chan?_

_Sasuke: She just left._

_Naruto: I'm texting the other guys. This is not okay! Dattebayo!_

_Sasuke: Hn. _

Sasuke sat on the couch and waited for the messages to pour in. Something in the back of his head knew the guys would not be at home waiting for their girls to come home today. He heard his phone chime, he picked it up and glared at the messages that were already pouring in.

_Naruto: Guys! _

_Neji: What Naruto?_

_Kiba: What's up?_

_Gaara: Uzumaki._

_Sasuke: Dobe relax._

_Shikamaru: I was sleeping, this better be good. _

_Naruto: You're always sleeping._

_Kiba: What Naruto! I'm trying to come home early._

_Gaara: My sister is out with my girlfriend. Nara, why is she angry with you? _

_Shikamaru: I fell asleep while she was ranting about some of her students. _

_Neji: Tenten is out too._

_Sasuke: All the girls are out Hyuga._

_Neji: Hn. Uchiha. _

_Sasuke: Hyuga._

_Naruto: THEY'RE GOING TO THE NEW CLUB ON THE BORDER AND THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF GUYS THERE TO TALK TO THEM AND I'M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN BECAUSE THEY'RE FROM NEIGHBORING VILLAGES. I'M GOING THERE NOW WHO'S COMING WITH ME DAMMIT! _

_Neji: I'm in._

_Gaara: So am I._

_Sasuke: Hn. For once dobe you have a good plan. _

_Shikamaru: I'm in. Troublesome woman gets flirty when she's mad._

_Gaara: That's my sister Nara._

_Sasuke: So are we all going? _

_Shikamaru: Relax Gaara, you agree. Where's Kiba?_

_Gaara: …_

_Naruto: KIBA HOW'D YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!_

_Kiba: I rushed over after you sent that text. _

_Neji: We'll meet at the door to the club. Twenty Minutes, blend in guys. _

Sasuke sighed and threw down his phone. He'll be damned if he lets some pervert from the village feel up on his cherry blossom. The coal-eyed man stood up and walked into their bedroom to get changed. He stared at his clothes and smirked knowing Sakura loved when he wore a suit with the top buttons open. He threw on his clothes and went to meet the guys at the club.

"Sakura! Drink with me!" Ino screamed grabbing her best friend around the waist. The cherry blossom laughed and let her best friend steer her into the direction of the bar. She ordered a couple sake bombs and down them down with the blonde. Over on the dance floor Temari and Matsuri were dancing together and grinding their hips to the beat of the song. Sakura smiled at her girls, they all looked great. She frowned when she swore she felt Sasuke's chakra, but quickly dismissed it as too much sake.

"Hinata!" Sakura screamed at the purple haired girl standing off the side of the dance floor. The Hyuga heiress looked up and swayed her hips over to the bar. Sakura pushed a sake bomb towards her and smiled. She hesitated before downing it and smiling at the two girls.

"Woohoo Hina!" Ino screamed before grabbing them and dragging them to Tenten, Temari and Matsuri. The girls danced in a little group trying their best not to let any of theses creeps get too close.

An hour later and many many shots after the girls were dancing just as wild and hard laughing and giggling at the some of the music choices. From one of the tables in the sea of people the guys sat drinking and watching their girlfriends dance.

"When did Hinata learn how to do that!" Naruto cried.

"When she got close to my sister and her boldness." Gaara answered downing a shot of vodka.

"Damn, Ino." Kiba growled.

"That's my teammate Kiba." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Shikamaru, you're girlfriend is um. Well look." Kiba pointed out. The guys looked up to see Temari dancing with some guy. She kept her hips at a reasonable distance away, but his hands were still on her waist.

"Fuck this." Shikamaru sneered getting up and stalking onto the dance floor.

"I need my Hinata!" Naruto screamed running onto the dance floor and pulling Hinata away.

"Hn." Neji smirked watching Tenten sway her hips to the beat of the song. He down another shot and walked over to the brunette.

"I'm going to kill the guy staring at Matsuri, sand coffing would work." Gaara mumbled getting up.

"Ino's mine, she's leaving right now." Kiba growled getting up.

Sasuke looked over to see Hinata and Sakura dancing together after Kiba snatched Ino away. Naruto stood behind Hinata and moved with her hips while she faced Sakura smiling and laughing. He wanted her to have her fun he trusted her greatly. His anger didn't spike until he saw a cloud nin walk up behind Sakura and grab her hips roughly before grinding against her ass. She turned around and shoved him off. Sasuke waited to see how this would play out. Naruto screamed at him, but he simply ignored him and waved him off. The cloud nin couldn't take a hint. He pressed himself back against Sakura and ran his hands up and down her body. She turned around and smacked him hard across the face. He glared at her and got a look of anger in his eyes. Sasuke had seen enough. He walked over in time to here the nin insult her.

"Oi, quit being such a bitch. If you didn't want anyone to look at you why'd you come dressed like that? You're all exposed, like a whore." He hungrily eyed her looking up and down. Before Sakura could retort a pale arm shot out from behind Sakura and grabbed the nin by the throat, thrusting him into the air.

"Sasuke-Kun!" She yelped as he gripped her hip with his free arm.

"Call her a bitch or a whore one more time and I'll tear your tongue out." Sasuke seethed, his mangekeyo swirling. Naruto took this as a hint and pulled Hinata away.

"She shouldn't have dressed so exposed." The nin choked out.

"Exposed or not. She's my girlfriend. She came out to spend time with her GIRLS. She said no more than once. She's too beautiful for you. Now leave her before I kill you." Sasuke growled out. He threw the nin against the wall and turned back to Sakura.

"Sasuke, I can handle it." She rolled her eyes smiling.

"I know, but he was getting on my nerves."

"You're such a softy." She giggled poking his bare chest.

"Tch. Annoying woman." He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hips pulling her closer.

"You're just as exposed as I am." She remarked trailing her nails up and down his chest.

"Why don't we go home and I'll completely expose you. I'm thinking on the balcony tonight? The world can look, but they can't touch." He smirked dragging her out the door before she could answer.

* * *

**What the fuck did I just write…**


	23. A Hot Cup of Tea

**The last one didn't turn out like I had hoped. Maybe this one will be shorter and hopefully better. I want the stupid chapter to come out now! Anyways happy reads! Post-war.**

* * *

"Fuuucckk." Sakura moaned as she faded into another coughing fit. She was sick and it was driving her crazy to be stuck in bed. The cherry blossom pulled the covers up to her chin and let out a shiver. Her fever was spiking again and it was causing her to feel as if her insides were set ablaze while the outside of her body was freezing up. She let out another groan as she realized Team Seven was at another training session. She wondered how her boys were getting along with out her there.

"Where is Sakura-Chan." Naruto whined to Kakashi.

"Yes, where is Ugly." Sai asked innocently flashing his infamous smile. Sasuke growled softly at the ex-Root Nin. He didn't know why, but it bothered him when Sai called Sakura Ugly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who scoffed and turned his head.

"Since the medic of our team is not here, I'll cancel training today. I'm sure as hell not going to heal you two, even if I could when you go at it. Especially not now when Naruto and Sasuke are much stronger than they were before.

"I'm going to check on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screamed. Before he could dash off towards her house Sasuke caught him by the collar of his shirt and reeled him back in.

"You have a date with the Hyuga girl dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Oh right! Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed before running off. Kakashi looked at Sasuke in surprise again realizing that his student had some sort of plan up his sleep.

"It seems that Traitor-Kun would like to have some alone time with Ugly. Perhaps this is a beginning of those relationships?" Sai mused looking at Sasuke before flashing him a smile.

"Hn." Sasuke sneered before running off towards her house. When he arrived there he pressed his ear to the door and heard her moaning in pain. His eyes widened thinking she was in pain when he felt how low her chakra was. Sasuke kicked the hinges and barged into her apartment.

"Shit." He heard her moan as something in her room fell to the floor with a loud thud. Sasuke shook his head and walked into her bedroom. He was slightly relieved to see her in bed, wrapped tightly in a blanket sneezing and not seriously injured.

"Sasuke-Kun what are you doing here?" She asked surprised as he walked through the doorway.

"You're sick." He simply replied taking in her red nose, swollen eyes, messy hair and sweat dripping down the side of her face.

"Yeah, I guess I picked up a cold from my shift at the hospital." She replied sheepishly.

"You spilled something." He inquired looking at the puddle on the floor beside a teacup.

"Just some tea. I see two of everything right now so I accidently knocked it over." She sneezed trying to sit up, she found it to be a huge mistake as the room started spinning. Her head hit her pillow and she let out another groan as a wave of nausea hit her. He looked at her vulnerable state and let out an incoherent sigh.

"Hn." He walked out the room and into the kitchen. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes thinking he had left. Her eyes snapped opened when he was by her bedside cleaning up her mess.

"Sasuke-Kun. You don't have to do that." She whispered, her voice hoarse from so much coughing.

"You're no good sick Sakura." Was his only answer as he stood up and walked back out into the kitchen. After a couple minutes he walked back in with a cup of tea and set it on her bedside table. Sasuke looked over and saw she was still shivering from the fever she had. He sighed wondering if he would regret this later. The Uchiha kicked off his shoes and took his shirt off remembering body heat traveled faster from bare skin. "Sakura. Move to your left a little." She did as he was told and he climbed in next to her. She was too tired to be shocked by this so she simply cuddled up to his warmth and closed her eyes before drifting off to sleep.

The next day Sakura felt much better and woke up to find Sasuke with his arms behind his head staring at her. She blushed as she realized he was shirtless and smirking at her.

"You know you talk in your sleep." He remarked trying not to chuckle.

"What did I say?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"You asked me to make you another hot cup of tea and that I should take my pants off to make you more warm because my body is even hotter than the tea." He repeated. She blushed and turned away from him, hiding her face in the other pillow. He smirked and shook his head at her antics. Who knew a hot cup of tea was something they would need to break the ice between them.


	24. Glory

**Glory…how am I going to spin this prompt into a fanfic? Let's try this…don't be too harsh on me…this one's gotta be the toughest one!**

* * *

"Sakura you idiot." Sasuke muttered sitting by her hospital bedside. "I finally came back, we went on our first mission together as a renewed team seven after the war and you go and take a hit meant for me." He gripped her hand in his and leaned forward on his elbow. The pitch black-haired man listened to make sure no one was coming to disrupt their moment together. He noted that even in her comatose state she still had a sense of glory to her. Sasuke thought back to their mission a week ago and scowled at it.

The renewed Team Seven, Sai included had been assigned their first S-Ranked mission since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. They were to track down a rogue nin that had worshipped Orochimaru and Kabuto like there was no other. So when Kabuto had been caught and sentenced to death for turning on the village after the defeat of Kaguya, the rogue nin had taken it upon himself to be the next Kabuto, or Orochimaru. The team was extremely close to finding the ninja, they were ending the trail when suddenly one of his "experiment's popped up out of no where ready to kill Sasuke, the one responsible for the death of both Kabuto and Orochimaru. Instead of the raven-haired Uchiha getting hit, Sakura had pushed him out the way at the last minute taking the hit herself. The enraged Sasuke and Naruto had caught up to the rogue and torn him and all his experiments apart bit by bit while Kakashi and Sai rushed the Cherry Blossom back to Konoha. When Tsunade looked over her she was relieved that the blow had missed her heart by only by an inch. The impact of the blow had caused her to lapse into a coma that she was instill in for the next week. Tsunade walked in snapping Sasuke out of his reminisce.

"Sasuke, it's been a week now, I need to check her over completely, you'll have to step out the room." She softly ordered with the clipboard in hand.

"Hn. No." He growled not bothering to look away from Sakura.

"Yeah, I thought you would feel that way. Naruto." She called. Said blonde walked into the room calmer than usual and gave Sasuke a sad smile.

"C'mon Teme, it's been a week and you haven't left her bedside. Let's go get something to eat." Naruto sighed placing an arm on his shoulder. Sasuke looked at the whiskered blonde and pushed up roughly from his spot beside her, following the future Hokage out the door.

"So, what's up with you and sticking by Sakura?" Naruto asked as they sat down to some ramen. Sasuke sighed and wondered how in the world Naruto could eat this three times a day everyday for seven days a week every week.

"Hn. Nothing, the blow was meant for me and she took it so I owe her." Sasuke scoffed looking away. Naruto looked at his best friend and decided not to press the matter further.

An hour later they returned to the hospital and made their way to Sakura's room. Kakashi and Sai decided to pop over for a visit as well, which annoyed Tsunade to have so many people visiting at once. She gave them all death glares to keep it quiet before leaving when Shizune reported an urgent case that needed her attention.

"There's our girl ugly." Sai smiled. Sasuke looked up at glared daggers at him. Naruto becoming aware of Sasuke's susanoo starting to appear stepped in front of Sai and tried to change Sasuke's attention to something else.

"Okay! Well yes, there is our Sakura girl and even unconscious she's still full in her…her…well…um" Naruto paused to find the correct word to describe her.

"Glory." Sasuke muttered keeping his gaze on Sakura. Kakashi looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha. Naruto and Sai paused and gave him a look. "What?" He snapped. Before anyone could answer Sakura let out a small whimper and stirred in her bed. Everyone jumped to their feet and ran over to her. Sasuke threw out his arms to keep Naruto from jumping on her bed and tackling her.

"What happened?" She moaned rubbing her head and sitting up. Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her to lay back down.

"You took a blow for Traitor-Kun that put you into a coma." Sai answered with his fake smile blazing.

"You've been in a coma for a week! Sasuke didn't leave your side once he even-"

"Urasai." Sasuke glared slapping his best friends head. Naruto screeched and glared at the Uchiha.

"Can you boys give us a moment please?" Sakura croaked. The three nodded and walked out the door flashing Sasuke a smirk who flicked them all off.

"Here." He thrusted out a glass of water and she took it graciously, downing it one gulp.

"All week?" She smiled wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Hn. Don't be annoying. It's been quite calm without you blabbering every three seconds." He acknowledged looking down at the white sheets. "You took the hit for me."

"Yes, I know what I did. I was fully aware." She pointed out tracing her nail on the back of his palm. She was surprised when he didn't pull away and call her annoying, instead he sat closer to her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're so annoying. Even in unconscious you're the most annoying girl I know. Although, even in a coma the glory and beauty never left your persona." He quietly mutter while blushing.

"Sasuke-Kun." She smiled softly.

"I haven't heard that annoying suffix in a week." He smirked before placing a kiss on her yin seal.


	25. The Other Side of the Wall

**The last one turned out better than I had thought it would. This one will be probably the saddest one I've ever written, but I'm gonna do it. Wish me luck and happy read.**

* * *

"Sakura. You can't keep doing this to yourself." Ino sighed as she walked by the room Sakura sat outside of.

"I can't leave him. We never got married, but everyone treats us as if we are married." She mused staring into the small window.

"I will always be by your side no matter what you do, but you sitting here every second of your spare time is not good for you. I know you wanted to get married, but you heard Shizune, Tsunade and my grandmother. He can't come out of this, even if there was a possibility it's a slim one. Ino's grandmother was one of the best when it came to the mind. Coming from a clan of mind techniques they not only knew how to control a mind, they knew how to interpret it as well. "He could hurt you."

"He's my everything Ino. We've been through so much. Why is this any different?" Sakura sighed trying not to cry again. "It's been a whole month."

"I know, but he's been through a lot. This is his mind's way of coping with it all." Ino comforted sitting down next to her best friend. "When Naruto died a part of all of us died, Sasuke and Hinata took it the hardest. She's strong enough to get through this because she doesn't hide from her feelings and their children are what are keeping the will in her alive. Sasuke has lost so much already; he never coped with the loss of his clan, or the death of Itachi. The death of his best friend is what finally pushed him over the edge." She sighed hugging her around the shoulders.

"I know losing Naruto was hard on all of us, but he looks at me like I'm a rogue nin trying to kill him."

"When he sees you he automatically associates you with Naruto and that causes his brain to shut down." Ino calmly explained.

"It's been a month. I wanna see him. In person this time. Not through a piece of glass while he's stuck in a room on the other side of the wall." Sakura carefully bargained. Ino stared at her exasperated. The day Naruto died Sasuke had all out lost his mind. He woke up the next morning after listening to Sakura cry herself to sleep and attacked her. Luckily just about all of Konoha 12 fell asleep in the Hokage's office trying to plan Naruto's funeral since he had no living relatives other than Karin, to do it for him. Sakura had woken up with a sore throat, red eyes and a tired body lying on Sasuke's chest. When she sat up the movement caused Sasuke to wake up and that's when all hell broke lose. He activated his sharingan and jumped away from Sakura in frenzy. She gaped at him wondering what had come over him. When Sakura tried to go towards him he dashed forward to her and pinned her to the wall by her throat. Everyone panicked and the guys tried to pry him off of her. When he turned around and saw the other girls staring at Sasuke in wonder he calmed down and deactivated his sharingan.

"Sasuke-Kun." Sakura cautiously called.

"Stay away from me!" He growled gripping the side of his head.

"Sasuke." Ino called walking towards him. Shikamaru grabbed her wrist trying to keep her away but she gently shook him off. The guys held onto Sasuke tighter as Ino stood in front of him and placed a hand on his forehead. Within seconds she looked at Choji who nodded and hit Sasuke on the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. Ino had an inkling that something had snapped in his mind and it was only confirmed when Tsunade, Shizune and her grandmother had all stated he was in shock form Naruto's death and that it had caused him to completely go over the edge, seeing anything or anyone associated with him would trigger an angry streak. So as a caution Sakura was to be kept away from him for her own safety and hope of regaining his own sanity.

"I'm going in and you can't stop me." Sakura declared jumping up from the bench placed outside his room. Ino opened her mouth to reject only to clamp it shut and sigh. She knew her best friend was determined to get him back to his normal self.

Sakura slowly unlocked the door with the key Ino gave her and stepped inside cautiously. She wasn't sure if this would kill her, but for him and for Naruto she was willing to put her life on the line.

"Sasuke-Kun." She called out. Sasuke snapped his eyes open and sat up fast.

"You. You're the girl that killed my best friend." Sasuke spat out, his sharingan spinning rapidly. Sakura understood now what no one could figure out for the past month, Sasuke's mind was in so much shock he was mixing up all the memories and faces in his mind.

"No. Sasuke-Kun. You've got it all wrong. I'm his other best friend; one of his many best friends really. We're all apart of Konoha 12. You and I were childhood friends and a couple months ago you proposed to me." She cautiously stammered out staring at his cold black eyes.

"Lies! You killed Naruto and now you want to kill me! Get away before I rip you to shreds!" Sasuke screamed clutching his head with his hands.

"Sasuke! Look at me and think! You're in shock, Naruto dying put your mind in shock and now you're mixing everything up. Look at me! You proposed to me in a field of fallen Sakura blossoms. You gave me this." She held up her hand and showed him a ring; it was a silver band with a white circle bordered with diamonds and the Uchiha symbol inside filled with red rubies and white gold.

"That's my clan symbol." He quietly observed. She smiled and nodded at his recognition. "You aren't lying. Tell me more…Sakura-Chan."

"Sakura." She corrected wrinkling her nose. "You never called me Sakrua-Chan." He nodded and touched her face as if it would help him remember her.

"Correct my mind Sakura." He said in a hushed toned. She nodded and started from when they were children. Everyday for the next two weeks she came inside and told him more and more. Sometimes it was the memories Naruto shared with them and sometimes it was memories between just those two. Slowly day-by-day things clicked and Sasuke would finish her sentences to those memories she tried to spill out to him.

One day when she walked into the room she was surprised when Sasuke tackled her from behind in a tight almost loving hug. Her eyes softened when she turned around and saw life returning to his eyes.

"Sakura. I need a favor. Since I'm slowly remembering and everything's shifting to its rightful places in my head. I need to do something that I both want to do and know I use to do." He proposed starting intently into her eyes.

"Sure Sasuke-Kun. What is it?" She asked staring at him with innocent like eyes.

"Let me kiss you." He stated nonchalantly. She smiled and leaned up ready to kiss him. Before she could press her lips to his he pulled her in by her lips and crashed his lips to hers, engulfing her in a sugary warm kiss. When she pulled away he was smirking at her.

"I remember that blush. That's not easy to forget." He smirked running a finger against her flushed skin.

"Sasuke-Kun?" She questioned.

"There's no guarantee I'll be okay right away. There are still times I question who you really are and what really happened in my life, but it'll be okay. I've gotten through the death of my clan. Reliving me taking my brother's life and Naruto's death. Everything's a little hazy and jumbled still, but I'm sure you'll put it together. Just don't stay away from anymore." He murmured.

"Sasuke-Kun. I would never watch you suffer from the other side of the wall again." She sighed pulling him in for another kiss.


	26. Staying Warm

**Hey there, thank you for the reviews. Guys, Sasusaku Month is almost over. We have like five more days! Oh no! Well good news, I will be able to concentrate more on Konoha Mafia…that is until first day of college classes. Oh shit. Well enjoy. This one's kind of dark. I'm not sure how this will turn out. Have fun.**

* * *

"Dammit." Sasuke cursed for the umpteenth time. The heat from his lips and the cold air was mixing to produce a cloud of steam. He was currently on his knees and applying pressure to a gashing wound in his teammates abdomen.

"Sasuke. I've called for help they're only 10 minutes away. Please relax and put your jacket back on." Naruto urged grabbing his best friends shoulder.

"I have to keep her warm. She has to stay warm." He gritted between cold lips.

Sakura was currently unconscious while lying on the ground in the Land of Snow. Sasuke thought back to the last time they were here. They were only genins, but the mission had been a success. Now they were high-ranking jounin and death was flanking them. He couldn't even remembered what their mission was; the only thing he remembered was it took two teams of three men and now one of their men was on the ground on the verge of death. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji was the other three-man squad, lucky for them Ino knew enough medical jutsu to qualify as a medic.

When they arrived at Team Seven's location Ino quickly sunk to her knees and tried to heal Sakura. Her brow furrowed in frustration and she tried to swat Sasuke away. He remained stoic and insisted on staying by her side, but his presence only made her anxious and nervous.

"Shika, get him. I can't concentrate and his chakra is going off the charts anyone could feel it from a mile here. We'll be found if he continues like this." Ino seethed out between gritted teeth trying to keep a calm demeanor. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and they both moved forward and grabbed Sasuke pulling him to his feet and away from the cheery blossom lying on the ground. He looked at them and let out a growl, which they ignored. "I can't. It's too deep and too many organs are injured. I can't." Ino sobbed out in frustration. Her hands started glowing brighter and instantly Shikamaru and Choji knew she was trying to do the jutsu Lady Chiyo had done on Gaara and that Sakura and her had learned.

"Ino no!" Choji and Shikamaru screamed lunging forwards and pulling her away.

"I have to do something!" She cried in despair. "Unless we can get her back to the village she won't make it!"

"Fuck this. You're all useless." Sasuke growled grabbing her and teleporting her multiple times to get her back to the village. The rest of the group looked at each other before following back as fast as their tired legs and chakra depleted bodies could take them.

Sasuke busted through the doors of Konoha General while carrying Sakura who lay limp in his arm. The nurses all looked up startled and gawked to see the stoic Uchiha in frenzy carrying Tsunade's apprentice.

"I need Tsunade!" He screamed at the frightened nurses. They all stared before snapping out of their daze and rushing out the door to find their superior. When one of the nurses tried to take Sakura away from him he growled at her and insisted she take them to where she needed to be. They rushed into one of the rooms and Sasuke gently placed her on the bed, making sure to stuff the coat around her as tight as possible. Tsunade ran in after them and immediately started to check her over.

"Sasuke you need to wait in the waiting room." Shizune quietly coaxed putting a comforting hand on his elbow. Sasuke swatted her hand away and turned around to glare at her.

"Leave him be Shizune." Tsunade dismissed while trying to save her. After half an hour Tsunade sighed in relief and collapsed into a chair.

"Well?" Sasuke growled, his sharingan swirling menacingly.

"Easy Uchiha. She's fine. Everything's stable. Someone just has to keep her warm." She sighed waving her hand before getting up and walking out.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and stared down at her sleeping form. He brushed her hair out of her face and pulled up a chair next to her bed. The brooding Uchiha grasped one of her hands in his and brought it up to his lips, placing a gently kiss on the back of her hand. He let his head drop to her mattress and slowly let him drift off into sleep. Within an hour and a half Sakura's life machine was beeping wildly. He jumped to his feet and rushed off into the hallway.

"Tsunade! Shizune!" He bellowed out. Soon Naruto came hurdling down the hall with Tsunade in tow. She rushed in and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Baa-Chan! Save her!" Naruto cried while trying to keep Sasuke away. Tsunade did everything she could until the very last moments. She stared down at Sakura and her eyes widened in disbelief. Shizune rushed in hearing the dead beep tone and pulled Tsunade towards the door. Tsunade stopped and turned to Sasuke and Naruto.

"I couldn't, her insides were too mangled from that attack to save her. I tried. I'm so sorry Sasuke, Naruto." She cried walking out to prepare the next step for Sakura.

"She said she was stable." Sasuke said out loud.

"These things happen Teme. We need to leave so they can prepare her for her…funeral." Naruto struggled to get the words out and grabbed Sasuke's arm. He shook Naruto off and walked over to her. Sasuke pulled out a blanket from the closet and tucked it around her before placing a hand on her cheek.

"Sasuke. She's gone." Naruto cautioned.

"I have to make sure she stays warm so she can come back and she won't have a cold from being so cold while sleeping." Sasuke continued to tuck her in.

"Sasuke. Sasuke." Naruto called out. "SASUKE!" He screamed grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around. "She won't have a cold when she comes back because she won't come back because she can't!" Naruto cried as tears started spilling from his eyes. Sasuke's eyes gazed over as he took a deep breath an teleported back to his apartment.

The next couple of days were the hardest. Then the funeral came and it made everything even harder. Naruto spent the whole time with Hinata on his left and Sasuke on his right. Both boys were trying to keep the other from getting angry and jumping in after her coffin that was slowly being lowered into the ground. Ino wept in Shikamaru's arms and Tsunade gave the eulogy before burying her and dismissing everyone.

That same night Sasuke sat on his balcony in the cold winter air drinking one bottle of sake after the other and thinking back through everything he'd ever gone through with Sakura. It was a little past midnight when he started dozing off and getting cold. He decided he no longer cared what happened to him. When suddenly he felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind and a blanket draped over his shoulders. He turned around startled with a Kunai in his hand and saw a transparent version of Sakura standing there with a smile spread across her face.

"You kept me warm in my last hours now it's my turn to make sure you're staying warm." She smiled before walking over the balcony and disappearing into thin air. He dismissed it as too much sake and the cold night air before passing out and letting the darkness of sleep consume him.

The next morning he woke up to Naruto opening his front door and walking into the balcony calling his name. The blond walked onto the balcony and found his best friend half asleep and still drunk from last night. He poked him in the cheek trying to wake him up; when he finally came through he groaned in pain and sat up.

"Did you put this on me dobe?" Sasuke asked warily.

"No I just got here." He answered confused. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he remembered last night. So it wasn't a dream he guessed rushing to stand up and look over the edge of the balcony. "Sasuke what?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Nothing. Someone was just trying to make sure I was staying warm last night."


	27. Misguided

**I really don't like this prompt. It's just so damn difficult. So this one's going to be fucking short and to the point. This prompt makes me so mad. Sasuke will be OCC probably. I thought I uploaded it last night!**

* * *

"You killed me Sasuke-Kun." Sakura murmured. Only this wasn't the regular Sakura he was use to seeing, not the bubblegum colored hair, with the bright green eyes and the happy personality. This Sakura had blood caked in her hair and it was slowly dripping down her face and onto her body. She had a gash in her chest that went all the way through her body and it looked like it started as a penetration from her back. Her usual lively bright green eyes that shone like emeralds were a dull green that tore a black hole into her soul. Sasuke stared at her in disbelief.

"No I didn't. Naruto pulled you away before I could strike you Sakura." Sasuke gaped in shock as her body started to decompose and fall apart before his eyes. "Sakura! Fuck! What is this dammit!?" Sasuke cried clutching his head and tugging at his hair with force.

"Teme, you finally won our battle. Lucky shot if you ask me. I wasn't even looking. I want a rematch." Naruto's figure appeared where Sakura had stood. Sasuke lunged forward to grab Naruto until he saw the blood starting to seep from a slit in his throat. His face started to decompose as Sakura's had before he took one last breath and fell to the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened at this sight, his blood boiled from anger and horror as he turned around and saw just about all of Konoha stalking towards him in the same manner Sakura and Naruto had.

"Sasuke-Kun. Sasuke-Kun. Dammit Sasuke!" A voice called out to him. He thrashed wildly around, his limbs tangling together and in the sheets before a hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. His eyes flew open in terror as he calmed down and realized he was dreaming the whole time. "Sasuke-Kun." Sakura murmured whipping his bangs out of his face and all the perspiration off his forehead.

"I'm fine." Sasuke huffed sitting up and pulling his shirt off his body, tossing it on the floor in a head. Sakura sat up and rubbed circles on his back.

"Another nightmare?" She whispered kissing his shoulder where his ANBU tattoo lay.

"Yeah." He looked towards the window and saw the crescent moon. The raven-haired man was terrified to tell her about this dream. He always tried to romanticize his nightmares, but he never reacted as bad as he did just now.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked quietly. He looked at her and took a breath, bracing himself to tell her about his night terror.

"I tried to kill you once. Remember? In my nightmare I did. I'm sorry Sakura." He mumbled into the crook of her neck.

Her eyes softened at this and she ran her slender fingers in his jet-black hair. Of course he still had this nightmare. To this day he's scared to be alone with her when they're fighting. If he got to angry he would storm out, not trusting himself to keep his temper at bay and not unleash it on her.

"You're not a bad person. You didn't do it. I have told you time and time again. If you really wanted to off me you would've done it. You hesitated. Naruto is fast, but he's not the speed of sound fast. You could've killed me right as soon as you sensed me. You could've turned around and killed me. Sasuke." She admonished. His eyes widened. When she didn't use the "Kun" she was either mad or serious. "Sasuke. You were entirely misguided back then. It's been over five years now. You have to let it go."

"Sakura." Sasuke turned to her and a smile crept over his face. "You're so annoying." He smirked throwing an arm over her and pushing her down onto their bed. "Misguided huh? Well that's a start." He murmured blowing a raspberry on her neck.

* * *

**Alright no need to flame me I'll set myself on fire. Geezus that was bad ._."**


	28. When the Power Fails

**I am still very ashamed of the story I wrote for the prompt yesterday. What kind of prompt was that! Ugh. Well, all writers need to be challenged at one time or another. Anyways, here's to a prompt I might have a good story for…key word; Might! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ahhhh!" A sharp scream pierced the cold night air of Konoha. The owner of the voice is none other than Sakura Haruno.

"What happened?" Naruto screamed, waking up from his nap suddenly. "Why is the lights out?"

"Dobe, the power is out that's why." Sasuke scoffed. He sat up from the armchair by the couch Naruto was napping on and narrowed his eyes to find Sakura. "Sakura? Don't move you're clumsy ass would just trip." As he said that he heard Naruto let out a scream and a thud echoed across the floor. "I spoke of the wrong person." He shook his head and felt around blindly in the dark.

"Sasuke-Kun. That's my butt." Sakura huffed. She was currently glad the power was out and no one could see her face turn a subtle shade of scarlet. Sasuke was glad no one could see the look on his face either. Who knew Sakura's butt was so firm. He should know that being her boyfriend and all, but he was still new to the whole concept and wasn't sure how to go about things with her.

"Teme, now is not the time to be getting frisky with her." Naruto moaned from his spot on the floor. Sasuke quietly moved his bare foot around until he felt the material of Naruto's jacket and gave him a swift kick in the gut, to which he let out another moan.

Sakura carefully groped around Sasuke's house and tried to remember where he kept his candles. When she felt a sharp edge of the table she figured she was in his kitchen and that the end drawer was somewhere near by. Making sure she wouldn't open up the knife drawer and stick her hand in it she slowly opened up one of the drawers and listened for any rattling. When she heard what sounded like a candle rolling on the hard board of the drawer she pulled it out and triumphantly held it up.

"Sasuke-Kun. Come here and light this." She asked sweetly. He sighed and walked over to grab the candle from her. Sasuke gently pried it from her hand and lit the candle before turning around and grabbing a couple more to place around the living room.

"Let there be light!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke and Sakura gave him an exasperated look before sitting down on the couch and pulling Sakura with him. She let out a shy squeak as she felt herself fall into his hard chest and his toned arms encircle her waist.

"It is freezing!" Naruto whined rubbing his arms and trying to get back on the couch from his spot on the floor. When he sat down he didn't know Sakura and Sasuke were under him and he ended up right on top of the both of them.

"Naruto get off!" They both screamed. He jumped up in surprise and turned around. The dim light of the few candles in the room was bouncing off Sasuke and Sakura.

"What are you two doing!" Naruto yelped in surprise. Suddenly they realized Naruto had caught them cuddling and they looked away in embarrassment.

"She's cold." Sasuke muttered looking anywhere and everywhere but at him and Naruto.

"Teme, she's wearing your hoodie." Naruto pointed at Sakura confused.

"Naruto. When a boy and a girl like each other they cuddle. Kind of what Hinata tries to do with you." Sakura calmly explained. Naruto turned around and pondered the thought for a minute. The second he turned around Sasuke pulled Sakura closer and started kissing on her neck slowly. She let out a squeak and started giggling at him. The pinkette turned her face and cupped her hands around his slender face, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Hinata isn't my girlfriend though." Naruto mused to himself. He thought about it some more and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"No she isn't Naruto, but." Sakura edged on turning her head as Sasuke kissed her jawline. Naruto's eyes widened as it dawned on him.

"Oh my Kami! Hinata!" Naruto screamed running out the door and slamming it.

"There we are." Sakura giggled as Sasuke pulled her flush against his chest and nuzzled his face into her strawberry scented hair.


	29. Tattoo

**This is probably going to be my favorite prompt! Alright, now listen…read…carefully. The following story stems from my original story Konoha Mafia…yeah the name is self-explanatory. Anyways, this story is set in the past (before Konoha Mafia takes place). Yes I can do this. It's still Sasusaku! Obviously Hinata is not in the picture…if you read KM you'll understand…Have fun and you don't really need to read KM to understand…just enjoy the Sasusaku!**

* * *

"Teme!" Naruto screamed running through the mansion with his tie tangled around his neck. "Teme-Gaaaaahhh" Naruto gagged as a pale hand shot out from a bedroom and grabbed his tie.

"Stop screaming. You're going to piss everyone off." Sasuke growled. "What do you want dobe?"

"I can't tie my tie!" Naruto whined tugging on his tie.

"Not my problem. Go find someone else." Sasuke dismissed while adjusting his cuff links.

"Teme! Please!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave a sigh, moving closer to his best friend he tied the stupid tie for him and told him to get lost. He then proceeded to tell him to please put pants on.

It was a cool late summer early autumn evening. The Konoha Mafia was off to a masquerade ball. They had been talked into going by their parents who all but threatened them to go. Even though their parents were retired from the Mafia now, they were in the business themselves. Their parents having been associates and partners together in the previous generation, their children took it upon themselves to merge everything together and create the strongest mafia in all of Japan. Sasuke looked in the mirror fixing his tux while subtly wondering what Sakura would look like tonight, no doubt she would be absolutely beautiful. He gave himself one last look over before picking up his blue mask, which matched the palette of his suit and walking out his bedroom door. When he walked down the grand stairs he saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba already down there and sitting on the couch bored out of their minds.

"The girls." Sasuke stated more than asked. There was around of moans heard around the room as Sasuke shook his head and sat down. Naruto twirled his fire red, sunset orange mask around his fingers and let out another bored sigh.

"Ino!" Shikamaru screamed picking up his forest green mask and standing up. "Hurry up troublesome woman!"

"You guys go ahead, we'll meet you there! Sakura's having a problem getting into her dress at the moment!" Ino screamed from upstairs.

"Ino! Don't say that they'll think I'm fat! It just doesn't look right!" Sakura screamed back. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. He knew whatever she wore she would look stunning, plus she had been planning this outfit out for months. She refused on multiple occasions to let anyone other than the girls see it.

"Whatever, we're leaving in Sasuke's car!" Shikamaru yelled, letting out a long sigh.

"Yeah yeah babe, don't let any of those girls touch you! I'm carrying my gun in my thigh strap mister!" She screeched. Shikamaru winced as the rest of the guys snickered and walked towards the door.

"Neji Hyuga, don't you let your father or your aunt make you dance with some bimbo!" Tenten added. "I have my kunai on me!" Now it was Shikamaru's turn to laugh. Neji shot him a glare and opened the door, pointing at the door for everyone to walk out. The guys walked towards the car and started Sasuke's dark blue Mercedes before peeling out the long driveway and turning onto the busy street.

"Sakura. You look beautiful who are you wooing?" Tenten asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Is it the right hand man of the Sand Crushers, Kankuro?!" Ino asked eagerly. Sakura giggled and shook her head no while fastening her other earing.

"No one, I just love these things it's a perfect time to dress up." She answered nonchalantly.

"We always dress up. We are the only three women of the Konoha mafia, which is full of boys and I hear we're merging with a couple more mobs, friends of our parents. Again, all boys!" Ino exasperated.

"This is different now are you ready?" Sakura asked picking up her pale pink and red mask. She handed Ino her dark purple mask that matched her dress and walked out the door first. Tenten locked the front door and slid into Ino's purple BMW.

When they arrived at the ball they were overwhelmed with everything. The decorations where beautiful, the gowns on the dance floor were elegant enough to make any little girls eyes sparkle with desire and the guys in tuxes were absolutely handsome. The only problem was no one knew who each other were. Unless you knew what your partner was wearing before they left the house. Two guys walked up to the girls and gave them a slight bow.

"Shika-Kun." Ino smiled extending her hand.

"How'd you know?" He smirked taking her hand and pulling her towards him.

"Lucky guess." She kissed the edge of his mask and was twirled onto the dance floor.

The second man in the white suit smirked at Tenten and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it. She blushed and lifted her knee length burgundy dress and gave him a curtsey before giggling at him.

"Neji." She called out.

"Let me guess, the hair." He rolled his eyes behind his mask and pulled her towards him. Sakura laughed at her friends and was about to walk to the bar to get a drink. She sat on the high barstool with her legs crossed and down a couple shots of liquid courage. She was quite glad her simple pink and red gown was floor length; it kept her well covered in the front. The back was a different story, just about her entire back was exposed and it cut out towards her hips. A couple different men tried to ask her for a dance, but she wasn't quite up for it. She wanted one single person to ask her and she doubted that would happen. She stood up and walked into the crowd by the dance floor and watched everyone dance when she heard screaming beside her.

"I love you though! Dance with me!" A shrill voice screeched.

"For the last time no! I don't like you Karin!" The deep baritone voice scowled. The redhead was about to grab his arm when suddenly he thrust his arm out and grabbed a random girl, that random girl happened to be Sakura. She let out a squeak as he pulled her towards him and spun her onto the dance floor. "Sorry bitch already got a dance partner!"

"You'll regret this!" She screamed stalking away and tripping in her stripper heels, causing her short tight black dress to roll up and reveal some female anatomy parts. Sakura's head spun as she tried to recall the voice, but there was too much liquor in her system for her to comprehend anything familiar. The mystery man spun her on the dance floor gracefully and let his hands rest comfortably on her hips.

"Mmm simple, yet sexy dress." He whispered in her ear. He regretted having so much to drink now. He couldn't recall who he was dancing with only something about her seemed familiar, but with all the alcohol and the masks everywhere it was hard to pinpoint who it was. The dimly lit room didn't help either. The only source of light was the diamond like chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. "The cut in the back of your dress is quite daring." Sakura blushed at his compliment and smiled. Why was he saying this? He cursed himself and was wondering why he didn't go find Sakura, why was he dancing with this stranger? Stupid liquor and stupid Karin, her presence was the reason he drank, so he could put up with her shrill voice.

After almost an hour of dancing Sakura excused she from the man to go find her parents who were the reason for her being here. Before she could turn away the suave, dark blue suited man grabbed her hand and yanked her back causing her body to whip around and face him. Sakura was about to say something when he grabbed her face and passionately kissed her on the lips. She smiled and turned around to go off and find her parents. As she walked away Sasuke caught a glimpse of her backside from the few spotlights circling the room. He looked down towards the right side of her hip and saw a tattoo of a black cherry blossom petal and a red and pink ribbon tied around it. What an odd tattoo he thought. Cherry blossoms were pink, not black. As strange as it was, it seemed familiar. He shook his head and looked at his watch. It was well past 1 am now. It would be time to go home. He looked around and saw some of the guys lugging Naruto to the entrance. Neji and Shikamaru signaled a nod at him before leaving. He found his parents again and bid them a farewell before leaving.

The next day he woke up with a killer headache. He regretted all that alcohol and wished he had just told Karin off to begin with. When he went down stairs he saw majority of the members of the mafia were sporting similar symptoms as him. Guess the ball was a lot more fun than they had expected.

"Where are the girls?" Naruto and Kiba asked trudging down the stairs.

"Outside. Sakura said sun is good for a hangover so the girls are outside tanning before fall really hits Konoha and it's cold." Shikamaru answered before walking outside to join them. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Kiba before shrugging off his shoulders and following Shikamaru. When he got out there he saw Sakura laying on her backside tanning. She heard another person approached and pushed her sunglasses above her head to identify the new addition to their hangover "sun cure".

"Hi Sasuke-Kun." She greeted a little more cheery than she seemed. "Glad you're here. Do me a favor and put some lotion on my backside I need to flip over." She asked kindly sitting up and handing him the bottle. He smirked and knelt beside her as she turned over. When she settled down on her stomach Sasuke looked at her backside and his eyes widened as a tattoo was staring him in the face. If anything he remembered from last night it was the tattoo. The black petals of the cherry blossom and the two ribbons were mocking him and laughing at his drunken stupidity.

"Sakura." His deep voice boomed. He didn't bother waiting for an answer. He grabbed her shoulder and flipped her over on to her back. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he leaned down and crashed his lips to her, kissing her as he did last night. Her legs kicked up in the air and she let out a squeak as he kissed her.

"Teme! Stop molesting her!" Naruto screamed, throwing open the door.

"I knew she was trying to woo someone." Ino giggled looking over to Tenten who agreed.

"You saw my tattoo." Sakura smiled against his lips. He simply nodded his head and went back to kissing her.


	30. It All Comes Back to This

**I think this one's a little easier than the rest of the prompts over this past month. The ones in the beginning were quite easy too. This one is a little cliché…oops! Well then enjoy this. We only have one more prompt and then we have to wait till next year…well isn't Naruhina month in December? :D Warning: very ooc**

* * *

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screamed running into Konoha General. Said pinkette squeezed her eyes shut and anticipated the headache her best friend was going to bring forth. Don't get her wrong, she loved her best friend, but it had been a long day and she just wanted to get home and sleep. She hadn't even bothered to think about going to see Sasuke tonight. Not like it mattered. They were still fighting. Over what, the wrong things were said and all of the feelings of both parties were hurt. She thought back to the fight and grimaced at what was said.

"_You are so annoying Sakura." Sasuke sighed in exasperation. _

"_I'm annoying! Why the hell does it always come back to that!" She screamed. "I'm sorry I don't want to have any kids yet, but we are going too fucking fast! We aren't even married!" _

"_What the hell is the point of getting married?! Why can't you just accept what we are and leave it alone! You got an exclusive relationship why do you have to get married?!" Sasuke snarled back. _

"_I am not a baby maker you asshole! I will be the mother of your child I should be your wife too! How can you have children if you can't even commit to a girl!" She threw a plate at him and he caught it with ease, scowling at her. _

"_Commit! If I couldn't commit I'd have cheated on you by now or left you! Do you realize how annoying you are! You're like that stupid fangirl years ago!" He sneered in anger. _

"_Fangirl! Again with that bullshit! I was a little girl! At least someone loved you! You pushed everyone away that ever tried!" She mentally winced knowing she hit a soft spot and it was going to get worse. _

"_What the hell do you know about love? Your idea of love when we were genins was fawning over me when you should have been training." He scoffed, glaring at her. He bit the inside of his cheek knowing it was getting worse. _

"_I tried everything to show you that people cared and you left like a little coward. Look at Naruto, he didn't leave the village and he's just as strong as you are." She gritted between clenched teeth. _

"_Naruto. If you think he's so great why don't you go to him. Oh wait. He rejected you when you told him you loved him in the land of iron. Why? Because he saw through all of your lies and weaknesses." Sasuke seethed. Sakura's face turned red and she threw her fist beside her, punching a hole in the wall. _

"_Weaknesses? Again with that? At least I didn't run away from everything because of a tragedy. Our whole village goes through shit, but you get offered one spin of power from a sketchy snake and you go for it like an idiot. Who's weak now?" Sakura calmly asked crossing her arms defiantly. "You couldn't even stand having any bonds so you tried to kill me. You left me. You wanted to kill me and I still love you. Right I'm the weak one." She scoffed. _

"_Not weak just stupid. By the way, I left in the past because your twelve year old self was in my way." He narrowed his eyes as he pushed past her and threw the door open. _

"_Right! Leave! When shit gets difficult just do what you know how to do best and leave Sasuke!" She screamed now with tears spilling over her face. He paused and didn't bother turning around before he slammed the door behind him. _

She thought back to that night a week ago and she couldn't even get angry. She knew what she said was wrong, but her anger got the best of her again. She hadn't seen him in a week. When she saw him on the street she'd turn around and run, knowing that if he saw her from behind he'd know it was she. Not too many people have pink hair after all.

What she didn't realize was Sasuke did see her and he did feel even worse than she did. There was no way he meant what he said. Calling her weak and a fangirl was as low as she was being. They were both wrong and they were both hurting immensely. The only issue was neither of them was willing to apologize first. After a whole week apart Naruto had finally managed to break Sasuke down and together they came up with an elaborate scheme. Ino tried her best to console Sakura and tell her Sasuke knew she didn't mean it, but she still felt awful. After a couple days she agreed with Ino that she would talk to him eventually, but now was not the time she was tired and cranky and didn't want to start another fight. She shook her head when she realized Naruto was squatting on her desk and poking her cheek.

"Sakura-Chan." He whispered again.

"What Naruto!" She screamed. He looked at her and put a finger over his lips in a shhh motion. She narrowed her eyes and he snickered.

"Come with me." He whispered.

"Are you insane? No, I'm going home." She scowled.

"He told me this would be hard. Alright let's go." He sighed jumping off her desk and throwing her over his shoulder. He ignored her screams of protest and ran out the building as fast as his hyperactive legs would take him. When they made it to their destination he set her down and steadied her when she wobbled.

"Naruto what are we doing here?" She groaned. He gripped her shoulders and spun her around. She gasped when she saw that oh so familiar bench. Only this time it didn't look grey and dreary as it usually did. It had candles on it and Sakura pedals scattered over it. Before she could ask Naruto what happened he screamed Hinata's name as if remembering something and ran off. She turned back around and saw Sasuke come around a tree and stand in front of her. Her heart swooned as she saw him standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Sakura." He called softly walking closely with caution.

"I'm sorry." They apologized at the same time then gave a nervous smile.

"Sasuke-Kun. I didn't mean anything I said. That was low and dirty and I'm sorry. I just-"

Sasuke silenced her by grabbing her hips and pulling her forward, then placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes watered and the emotions started building up. She mentally cursed herself for being so over worked and missing him so much. She couldn't reign anything in.

"I know you didn't mean it. Just like I didn't. Fuck Sakura, I'm not good at this shit." He cursed, running his longs fingers through his hair. "Dammit. Let me do this before I lose it." He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small box. Her eyes widened as she saw this and her face lost all color. "Marry me, you annoying, yet entirely too loving woman." He scoffed opening the box and revealing a white gold band was nestled in the red cushion and a beautiful Uchiha crest with the Haruno symbol around it in all diamonds was perched on top of the band. "Say something." He gentle growled in frustration and fear.

"Yes. You egotistical, yet secretly loving and caring bastard of a man that I love." She laughed with tears in her eyes. He slid the ring on her rightful finger and stood up fully. He smirked when she gaped at the ring and then threw her arms around his neck. "Sasuke-Kun." She smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her.

"Hm?" He buried his face in her hair and sighed. She was right. Everything was too fast, and he did love her and just her. Why not get married.

"It always comes back to this bench." She mumbled falling asleep.

"Always that damn bench. I'm destroying that thing when we get married." He mumbled before walking away from the bench and back towards his apartment. Well at least he's not leaving her knocked out here this time.


	31. Three Wishes

**Sasusaku Month has come to an end! This prompt is not bad, but it's kind of difficult. Let's see where this goes. Don't kill me for it! Until next year, it's been a great Sasusaku month guys! Enjoy! Obviously I changed stuff around…roll with it guys.**

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun." Little Sakura asked as she lay between Naruto and Sasuke on the grassy banks of the river that ran through the village.

"Hm?" Sasuke hummed not bothering to look away from the starry night of Konoha. He stared in fascination as the billions of stars twinkled in the sky and illuminated the galaxy beyond.

"If you had three wishes what would you want?" She asked turning her body to face him. She giggled as she heard Naruto start to snore beside her. Three wishes? What would he want honestly? He had his two best friends and a loving family. What more would a little kid want?

"We'll see Sakura." He sighed, trying to satisfy her. To his delight she giggled and rolled onto her back before falling asleep like Naruto.

"Sasuke-Kun! I love you with all my heart! I always have and I always will! Naruto loves you. Kakashi-Sensei loves you stay with us! Your friends!" Sakura screamed in the dead of night at Sasuke. His heart itched to stay in Konoha, but so much had happened in the past couple years. His family was dead, he couldn't protect Sakura and Naruto risked his life to jump in and help him. He was weak and he wanted power. "I swear I'll scream if you leave!" She cried into the depth of the night. Before she could open her mouth Sasuke appeared behind her.

"Sakura, Thank You." He mumbled before hitting the point on her neck and knocking her out. He caught her before she fell and placed her gently on the bench. The stoic Uchiha thought back to that night years ago and had an answer to her question. "I wish for power." He mumbled before walking away. "Nothing's standing in my way, not even you."

_I wish for power_

* * *

"Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed as he threw a huge rasengan at Kaguya. The trio had finally figured out a way to slow the demi god down and strike her with everything they had. "Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto screamed as Kaguya recoiled from the attack Naruto threw and turned her attention to Sasuke and Sakura. She gave them a devious smile before throwing one of her own attacks at them. Sasuke's eyes widened before he grabbed Sakura's hand and dashed over to Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke nodded as Sakura grabbed his hand too. Naruto instantly understood and he braced himself for another giant resengan. Sasuke summoned Susanoo and his mangekeyo.

"Sakura!" They both screamed. She pumped what little chakra she had let and threw her boys at Kaguya. Naruto threw his rasengan and Sasuke lit it with his amaterasu. The insane attack hit Kaguya head on, before she had time for a recovery Sasuke's Susanoo ripped right through her.

"I wish for our victory." Sasuke mumbled looking over at Naruto who had a huge grin on his face as he watched everyone fall from the Infinite Tsukiyomi. "We got it dobe." He mumbled holding up a fist.

"We did Teme." Naruto smirked as he fist bumped them. They chuckled as they heard Sakura calling out to them right before they both passed out.

_I wish for our victory._

* * *

"Remember when we did this when we were little guys?" Naruto laughed laying under the stars with his friends.

"Dobe, when we were kids it was us three. This is not three." Sasuke scoffed leaning on his elbows and looking to his left and right. He lay between Naruto and Sakura and they both turned to him grinning. Hinata smiled as she lay beside Naruto holding his hand. Sakura lay to the left of Sasuke and watched Sai draw; she scowled when he labeled her as ugly in his sketch. Beside Sai were Lee and Gaara talking about training. Kankuro was talking to Tenten about weapons to put in his puppet as Neji lay to her side with his eyes closed smirking. Beside Hinata was Shino observing a bug in the grass. Kiba and Ino were arguing further down their line and Choji was laughing at the couple and munching on his chips. At the end of their long line of the Konoha twelve, plus the sand siblings was Shikamaru sleeping and Temari glaring at him in anger. Sasuke shook his head as he realized he was back home. The group looked up and saw shooting stars in the sky.

"Sakura." Sasuke called gently. She looked away from Sai's drawing and turned her bright green eyes towards him.

"Yes Sasuke-Kun?" She smiled.

"A happy ending." He simply said. She stared at him in confusion before that night popped back into her head. She smiled at him and nodded.

"That's your last wish?" She grinned.

"A happy ending yes. Or." He faded off. She waited for him to continue. "You works. Just you." Sasuke grimaced internally at his cliché words but smirked when Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. They tumbled in the grass and she laughed when he pulled her closer to him.

"Finally." Everyone screamed laughing at the two.

"Teme! Why are you molesting her!" Naruto cried. Hinata tapped his shoulder and he turned his head towards her. She blushed before she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Naruto! Get off Hinata-Sama!" Neji screamed getting up before Tenten yanked him to the ground.

"I got him Neji!" Kiba screamed before Ino pulled him down and they started arguing again. The quiet evening was filled with friendly arguments and plenty of laughter.

_I wish for a happy ending. I wish for you, and I got it._

* * *

_**It's over! Back to Konoha Mafia! :D**_


End file.
